Action Comics
by D
Summary: See the Mightest Mortal in Action!
1. Superwoman Arrives

I

Superwoman

The Coming of Superwoman!

The night brought little relief from the June heat. The moon cast its pale light across the well-manicured lawn as the manservant nodded in approval. He had been the butler for Governor Siegel for some time, but he always made it a point to inspect the locks personally before retiring. Peering through the French windows, he paused as he thought he saw something fly through the night sky. Pressing his face against the glass, he stared intently into the shadows. "Must have been my imagination."

Turning to go up the stairs, a sudden pounding at the door made him jump. "Who could that be?" There had been no one on the lawn a second ago. Turning back, he removed a pistol from the half-moon table. "Who's there?"

"I must speak with the governor, it's a matter of life and death!" The voice resonated clearly through the heavy oak door. It was loud, clear, but there was no mistaking the feminine pitch.

"It's almost midnight young lady. Whatever you want to say can wait until the morning."

"No, it can't!" The door shuddered. Once, twice, then finally snapping free of its hinges and falling to the floor with a loud thud.

"Who are you?" The butler gasped in horror. A woman entered the doorway. She was tall, broad shouldered, and dressed in a strange costume. She looked almost like a circus acrobat. The suit seemed to be one piece, blue with a red cap hanging freely from her shoulders, and on her chest was a strange symbol. It looked like a badge with a large red 'S' in the center.

"I must see the governor!" She stepped forward, but stopped when he brandished the gun.

"Stay back!" He cocked the hammer and pointed it directly at her face. Stepping backwards, he inched towards the secret panic button. Seeing the broken door on the floor, however, but doubts in his mind about that. "You'll have to go through me!"

"Then I'll do just that!" There was no malice in her voice. From her tone, she might have easily been talking about taking a detour. She rushed forward, and before the man's eyes could blink, she easily knocked the gun from his hand and hoisted him over her head. With one quick spin she deposited him in the kitchen and dashed up the stairs before he could sit up.

The noise had already alerted the governor. Springing out of bed when he heard the crashing door, he had already put his security plans in motion. With a push of a button a solid steel door slid down and blocked off the only entrance into the bedroom. Grabbing a shotgun from under the bed, he hastily picked up the phone and began to dial with one hand.

"Governor?" The intruder's voice carried up the stairs. "I have the real killer in the Curry case. You have to call off the execution!" From the volume, she must have been right outside the door.

"Keep away!" He was panicking. Throwing the phone down, the older man kneeled behind the bed and steadied his aim.

"I can't do that!" The door buckled as fist-sized dents appeared across its surface. After two hits, the metal gave way and clattered on the carpet. The governors fired both barrels as the figure stepped inside.

Much to his horror, the strange woman continued to move, brushing the buckshot off as if it were nothing more than stray pollen. Gripping the bed in one hand, she tossed it aside. "Barbara Curry is innocent! I have the real killer on the front lawn!"

"Stay away!" he tried to jab her with the rifle's barrels, but she easily caught them and before his eyes, crushed them like paper.

"You have to call the prison!" Bounding over to the wall, the stranger tore the plaster and drywall apart like cheap paper. "Look, there's your real killer!"

Tied up and dangling from a tree, Sigel gasped as he looked at the woman's features in the moonlight. Like many, he had been following the Curry case. Barbara Curry had been found guilty of murdering her husband, and even now was walked to the electric chair. The woman hanging from his oak, though, looked exactly like the condemned. "This is highly irregular." He backed slowly towards the wall. "Look, I can't just take your word and this woman, there are rules and laws that even I have to follow."

"Hang your law, an innocent person is about to be killed!" Pointing towards the clock, with its hand drawing closer to twelve, she dashed past the concerned official and thrust the phone into his hands. "Call the prison, now!"

Sigel wiped his brow. "Very well." Quickly dialing the prison, the seconds seemed to tick by faster and faster before he was put through to the execution chamber. "This is Governor Sigel, and I order you to stop!" After getting a confirmation from the warden, he nodded to the stranger. "I did what she said. If Curry is innocent, I can pardon her, and if not," he looked around. The stranger had vanished. "Who was that?"

S

The next day, as daybreak broke over the bustling city of Metropolis, one lone figure exited her apartment and greeted the new day. Clara Kent smiled as she squared back her shoulders and walked down to the bus stop. "Today's the day, I can feel it!"

Clara wasn't from Metropolis. Her accent betrayed her rural roots, but she was able to cover it without too much effort. Hailing from a small farming community in Kansas, she had dreamed (like many) or moving to the big city. Of course, not many young women had background quite like Clara.

Unknown to most of Earth, save for a few astronomers, there once was a planet called Krypton. It once shone like a green speck in the night sky, but that shine was gone now. The planet, and its teeming millions, all perished as the planet's life was snuffed out. All, that is, save one.

Rocketed to Earth, and found by a passing motorist, Clara spent most of her early life at an orphanage. It wasn't until her adoption by the Kent family that she discovered her amazing powers. She was never sick; in fact no needle had ever been able to break her skin. When she was a toddler, one of her toys found its way under a heavy chair. With no effort on her part she lifted the heavy object and found her plaything before her parents saw anything. She soon found herself running faster than anything with four wheels and leaping higher and higher each day.

Moving to the largest city, she knew she had to use her talents to help people. She had been doing a decent job so far, moving so fast as to remain unseen. She had been acting quietly, but being clandestine wasn't good enough. "I have to help more people. Sooner or later I'd be out in the open. Why not on my terms?"

That was largely the reason she was heading downtown towards the_ Daily Star_. She didn't really need the money but the job of a reporter would grant her resources like information. Assuming, of course, that they hired her. The paper had called her back several times, but this time seemed special. Disembarking, she made her way into the Star Building and rode the elevator to the top floor.

George Taylor was the editor in chief. He had been at the job longer than anyone else in the building. There had been more than a few jokes about how Taylor had been installed with the foundation. Tall, balding, and with a face that showed more stress than the concrete outside, Taylor had earned his reputation as a tough boss.

Clara sat before him. Even with her power, she felt intimidated. "Alright Kent, your references are decent, but reporter?"

"If you just give me a chance sir!"

"Look kid, you're young. Being a reporter is a tough job. It ages you; heck, look at me. Now, we have an opening in our secretarial pool. You could start today."

"Sir, with all due respect, what would I have to do to convince you I'd make a good reporter?"

Taylor puffed on his cheap cigar. Even with his salary, he still bought them from the stand in the lobby. The pungent tobacco seeped into everything in the office, making Clara feel like she was inside a humidor. Narrowing his eyes, he picked up yesterday's edition. "You want a chance? All right, get me a story. A real front pager, by the evening edition, and I mean a real story. Something the public would eat up, you get me?"

Clara nodded and left without a word. "A story, eh? I think I know where to go." Quickly moving through the office, but not too quickly, she made it to the stairwell. Once the door closed she dashed down the steps. Moving so quickly as to appear as a blur to the few hapless people she passed, she slowed down as she neared the door. Taking a moment to smooth out her hair, she opened the door and walked through the lobby.

Once outside, she walked down the street to the nearest alleyway. Stepping into the shadows of the tall buildings, and making sure that no one was watching, she jumped. Landing on the building's edge, she darted from rooftop to rooftop, crisscrossing whole sections of the city, until she landed at her destination.

"Precinct house 8, just what I needed!" With a slight squeeze she broke the lock on the roof and slipped inside. Making her way down into the policemen's midst, her sensitive ears quickly picked up something.

"Killer Ketchum just escaped his work detail!"

"He'll be heading back to his old lady's first." The lead detective snagged his coat as the officers swarmed towards their cars. "She's the one that put him away the last time."

Unseen, Clara sped back to the roof. "Ketchum lives across town. Even at top speed, those officers won't make it in time."

Breaking into a sprint, Clara raced across the skyline, clearing smaller buildings with ease. As she ran she began to disrobe. Under her plain blouse and skirt, which she quickly tucked under her arm, was a costume. The same costume she wore the previous night when she broke into the governor's house.

In the light of day her suit seemed different. The red cape that flowed behind her flapped in the breeze as she jumped over the smaller buildings in her path. The blue suit seemed brighter in the light, showing the muscles and power beneath them. The crest that adorned her chest, with its bright red 'S' in the center, had been with her ever since she was a baby. It seemed fitting to wear it as her role as a protector.

Reaching her destination in minutes, she leapt down to the fire escape. Inside was a scene that made her blood boil. Ketchum had barricaded the door behind him. His wife was on her hands and knees, blood flowing freely from her mouth. "Send me up the river, will you?" He tightened the belt around his fist. As he raised his hand, Clara acted.

With the lightest touch, Clara broke the window. Stepping into the apartment, she squared her shoulders back. "That will be enough of that."

"Who do you think you are?" Ketchum pulled out a knife. Clara didn't react.

"Someone who's not afraid of you." With a practiced ease, she caught the knife in her bare hand and snapped the blade in two. "And someone who's sick of thugs taking their anger out on innocent people." With only the slightest effort, she lifted the burly man up by his stained undershirt and tossed him through the crumbling wall into the hallway.

Hearing the policemen entering the building, Clara helped the injured woman to her feet. "The police will be here shortly." Wishing to stay longer, but not wishing to tip her hand to the authorities just yet, she bounded out through the broken window as the first officer found Ketchum.

Running back to the _Daily Star_, she hurriedly dressed herself, making sure to tuck in her cape as she retraced her steps and reentered the lobby. Slipping once again into the stairwell, she kneeled down and jumped, clearing dozens of stories in one mighty leap. Nimbly leaping over the railing, she quietly entered the busy newsroom. Finding a vacant desk, she sat down and quickly typed out the events she witnessed.

The clock on the wall revealed that her entire escapade had taken less than thirty minutes. Finishing up her typing, and editing as she went, she fired off a column length article and neatly stacked the paper. Scooping the papers up in one hand, she slowly made her way through the office and knocked on Mr. Taylor's door. "Yes?"

Entering, she neatly placed the story on his desk. "I found a story sir!"

Taylor's cigar dropped. "What? But you just left" Snatching the top sheet off, he glanced over the article. "a flying woman? This is insane, I asked for a story, not some half-witted kiddy matinee claptrap!"

"Chief, I just got the scoop of the decade!" A tall man burst into the office. Clara was none too gently shoved aside as the stranger thrust a small stack of papers into the editor's hands. Taylor read over the man's article, and his face paled. The stranger stepped back, smugly. "I know it seems fantastic Chief, but I got an eye witness, plus half a dozen cops," he stopped when Taylor held up his hand.

"It's not that Lane." Dropping the article, he picked up Clara's and carefully stared at the two of them. "You're behind the times." Pointing at Clara, he sat down and placed her article in his outgoing box. "Louis Lane, meet Clara Kent, our new reporter."

Part II

The rest of the day had been a blur. She had been set up with a small desk in the back and a typewriter of her own, after signing various contracts and agreements. Louis had been dumbstruck. He spent the rest of the day sulking in his office. It wasn't until the end of the working day that Lane approached her before she got in the elevator. "Hey Kent, that was some fancy reporting there."

"Oh?" She knew he was agitated. Listening to his heartbeat alone told her that. "It wasn't anything special really, just luck."

"Luck she says." Lane gestured towards the city's skyline, already becoming lit as the sun began its descent. "Look, it's not often I get scooped, especially by a young lady such as yourself. Why don't I treat you to dinner tonight? I know a great place a few blocks over."

Clara paused. Lane had been a top reporter for the Star for years. Could it be he suspected her secret? If she refused, then he might become more inquisitive. "Sure, I'd love to!" As he grabbed his coat, she prepared herself. "This might prove to my benefit, in more ways than one."

One cab ride later and they were ushered into a swank restaurant. A three-piece band played softly as tuxedoed waiters silently moved in-between the tables. A quick talk with the maitre found them sitting at a table nestled in the back. "So, what do you think?"

"I think this would cost me a week's pay!" Clara scanned the menu and gave a low whistle. "How can you afford to dine here?"

"I did the owner a favor back in the day." Louis smiled broadly. The smile quickly lost its luster when a burly man pushed his way through the crowd and sat down at their table. Louis narrowed his eyes at the man. "Mr. Mason."

The man leaned back laughing. The laugh held little humor. "How do you like that? All that trouble, and its 'Mr. Mason'!"

Clara pushed back her glasses. She recognized the man immediately. Butch Mason had been recently embroiled in a long legal battle. She remembered Louis's article's covering the case. Mason was accused of, among other things, racketeering, bootlegging, and murder. The jury found him not guilty.

Butch snagged a waiter's attention with a snap of his fingers. Two men appeared beside him. They were both tall and dressed in expensive suits. Clara noticed the bulges under their arms. A waiter hurriedly approached the table, a magnum of champagne already cooling in ice on his tray. Snatching the drink, Mason popped the cork and poured himself a large amount into a flute. "Come on Lane, live a little."

"Sorry, but it's a habit of mine not to drink with criminals."

Mason's eyes flashed. His smile was still in place, but it ended below his eyes. "I was found not guilty Lane, a reporter like you ought to get his facts straight."

"Not guiltily doesn't equal innocent Mason."

Mason's smile faded. Downing the contents of the glass, he stood up. "You never know when to keep your mouth shut, do you?" Reaching across the table, he clamped his meaty hands over Louis's shoulders and hauled him to his feet. "Come on pretty boy, we're going for a drive."

Clara's first impulse was to jump up, but the thugs made her rethink her strategy. One of the men left with Mason. The other pointed to her. Mason looked directly at her and snorted. "Keep her busy."

Louis angrily looked at the patrons who were all witness to the scene, but did nothing. He held his head up high as Mason ushered him out. Clara stood up and walked in front of the thug. "He's so brave, but bravery alone can't help us." Seeing Louis go out through the back door, Clara stopped in her tracks. "I have to go powder my nose."

The other man, his lean face looming over her, held up a hand. The lounges were on the other side of the main floor, across the building from the exit. "Ok, sure, but no funny business."

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Making her way to the proper door, she quickly broke into a run and escaped the man's grasp. Slamming the door shut behind her, she took stock of the area. On her left were the lounges. On her right stood a telephone booth. Directly in front of her was a door to the hat check girl's stand, and from there a clear shot to the street.

Running faster than the human eye could follow, she pushed open the checker's door before rushing back and ducking into the phone booth. The heavy wooden door slid into place second before the outer door was kicked open. The gunman, seeing the checker's door swinging, swore and holstered his gun. "Boss isn't going to like this!" He muttered to himself as he darted down the hall.

Once the coast was clear, the phone booth's door opened. Clara stepped out, now wearing her costume. "I'll have to move fast!" Racing forward, she dashed past a confused check girl and ran like a blue bolt through the restaurant's lobby. Once outside, she spied Mason's car racing through the back alley towards the outlying hills. Ignoring the stares, she ran full tilt towards the restaurant's brick wall, and before the eyes of dozens of witnesses, she jumped and cleared the building.

Landing in the alleyway, she broke into a run. "I have to catch them. If they get out of the city, Louis is a goner!" Weaving in and out of traffic, she left the open road and ran parallel to the highway. Pumping her legs faster, she poured on the speed as she darted in front of a passing locomotive and jumped. The leap carried her further down the road.

"I'm not going to get another chance." Slowing down, she jogged to the road and stood still. The car's headlights pierced the darkness. She steeled her nerve as the car came roaring towards her.

LL

"Hey boss, there's some kind of nut standing in the middle of the road!"

"So? Run the bum down." Mason pulled out a pistol from a hidden compartment under his seat.

Louis swallowed. He had been in tight spots before, but staring down the barrel of a gun never became easy. He suddenly became aware of his surroundings for the first time since he had been shoved into the backseat; the feel of the leather under his hands, the smell of smoked cigars and spilled whiskey, and the blinding glare of the headlights as they rapidly approached something in the road. "What is that?"

S

Clara held her breath and leaned back as she spied her reflection in the car's grill. Falling to the ground, she thrust her hands upwards as the car passed over her. With one good push, the car left the road. Slowly standing up, she spun the vehicle around slowly. "Butch Mason, come on out!"

Overhead, she heard Louis's startled exclamation as he quickly opened the door and dived to safety. Once she saw him running towards a drainage ditch, she lightly tossed the car in the air and caught it. "Do you give up?"

A bullet tearing through the car's floor and bouncing harmlessly off of her back answered her. Tightening her grip, she shook the car back and forth. Mason and the driver both tumbled out. Once they had rolled away, she then slammed the car into a nearby hill, crumbling the steel frame in her bare hands. Tearing away the ruined back bumper, she easily caught the dazed gangster and wrapped the metal beam around them like a bow. "That should hold you!" Picking up their fallen guns, she effortlessly bent the barrels back before emptying them of their deadly ammo. "These might connect you to other crimes, so I'm not going to destroy them."

Leaving them in the dirt, she walked over to a dumbfounded Louis. "Are you ok?"

"Ok?" His jaw was open at the sight before him. "How, who-"

She held up a hand. "I mean you no harm. That's all I can say right now." Putting her arm around him, she lead him back to the restrained gangsters. "Now, I need you to hold on tight. This is going to be a long jump."

"Jump? What are you talking" his words died in his throat as the wind screaming past him and the ground sinking away silenced him. Clutching his rescuer tight, he found himself forcing his eyes open. The ground rushed up to meet them as the stranger landed then leaped again.

After a brief stop at the police station and a quick statement given to a bewildered desk sergeant, Louis found himself on a nearby rooftop. Slipping free from her embrace, he half sat-half collapsed on the tarpaper. When he finally regained his breath and bearings, he looked up at the strange woman. "Who are you?"

"A friend." She turned away, but Louis scrambled to his feet.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" She turned around. Louis found himself staring into her deep blue eyes.

"I have to know, what's your name? Are you a hero, like that Wonder gal down in Holliday?"

She paused. "Yes, I suppose you could consider me one."

"Well what's your name?" Louis smiled to himself. This was going to be the story of the year, he could feel it; looking at the crest, he pointed at the stylized 'S'. "What does that stand for? Super?"

Clara blinked. In her travels, no one had ever asked her what her name was, and she never bothered to come up with one. "Yes, yes it does. Superwoman, at your service."

"Superwoman, eh?" Louis grinned. "Nice ring to it. Catchy, to the point, and I think it would look good across five columns."

"Glad you approve." Clara turned around again. Louis reached out and touched her elbow.

"Wait!" She turned around again. "How did you know where I was? How can I get in contact with you again?"

She smiled. "Trade secret dear, but as for contact, don't worry. I plan to stick around for a while. Just look out your window." With that she turned around again and took to the night sky, leaving a confused reporter alone on the roof.

The next day

Clara hummed softly to herself as she stepped off of the bus and made her way into work. Last night had been fun, but she knew she had to be careful. She pushed her glasses up against her face as she checked her hair in her compact.

She had perfect vision, of course, but she found that adding a few details meant that almost no one would see past the imperfections. The hair up in a bun also helped. Getting off with the crowd, she made her way to her desk.

"Ms. Kent!" A red headed office boy rushed up to her. "Mr. Taylor wants to see you in his office!"

"Thanks Jimmy." She put her purse in her drawer and headed towards the office.

Inside sat Mr. Taylor and Louis. Louis barely greeted her, while Mr. Taylor stepped over and pumped her hand. "My dear, I am so glad you're safe! Louis here just got us the scoop of the century," he pointed to a freshly typed article. "But right now I want to talk to you about a new story."

Louis left, but Clara couldn't help but notice how he looked at her before he went back to his desk. She vowed to talk to him later, but Taylor's indicated that he had asked her a question; "Sorry chief?"

"As I was saying, our office in San Monte has been sending us reports. There's been a lot of unrest lately, and I want you to go down there cover it."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Lane was going to cover it, but I'm putting him on a different assignment." Holding up a copy of the morning edition, Clara gasped as she saw the headline:

"Superwoman Busts Gang!"

"Superwoman?"

"Like it? I'm having the boys in legal get a copyright on it. But as I was saying Clara, this San Monte deal could explode. I need you to go down there and get the scoop." He handed her a fat file folder. "Here's some basic info on the movers and shakers."

Taking the folder, she shook Taylor's hand before going back to her desk. Stopping by Louis's office, she slipped inside, as he was busy typing. "Louis?"

He stopped. "Hmm?" He went back to work.

"Are all your nights so interesting?" Clara gazed over his work. "Another article on Superwoman?"

"You know Kent" the typing stopped. "There's just something off about you."

She stayed calm. "What do you mean Louis?"

"I mean, take yesterday for example. You out scoop me, as well as risking life and limb for a story, but when the chips are down you don't do anything."

"And it's awfully convenient how you are the first person to see this Superwoman character, then she shows up where were having dinner."

Clara straightened up and looked Louis right in the eye. "I guess you figured it out Louis. I'm actually Superwoman in disguise."

"Very funny Kent." He leaned back in his chair. "So, before we were interrupted last night, how did you get that story?"

"Like I said, luck. I overheard some men talking and followed my instincts. I hid on the fire escape when the ruckus happened."

Louis raised his eyebrow. "I suppose so."

"And when Superwoman showed up, well, maybe she likes you."

Louis sported a broad grin at that. "I am quite the catch, eh?"

Clara forced herself not to laugh. "If Superwoman has her eye on you, how could I ever compete?" She quickly left before Louis could respond. "He doesn't suspect, but I'd better be careful around him."

At her desk she opened the folder and began to look at the information. It was mostly articles, but there were some photographs tucked away. Reading over all the articles in a manner of seconds, she turned her attention to the photos.

Most of the pictures showed various scenes of destruction, attributed to the various forces fighting, but a handful stood out. One photo showed a man Clara recognized shaking hands with the government forces. The man in question was a US senator, Joseph Barrows. He had been an outspoken supporter of the San Monte government and from what she recalled was currently in D.C., arguing for an armed intervention.

There was something else, though, that stood out. Behind the senator was a man. He was tall, rail thin, and dressed in a rather expensive looking suit. While she was tempted to write the figure off as either a San Monte official or aide to Senator Barrows, another photo slipped free from the stack and fluttered to the floor.

It was a picture of the rebel leaders standing around a wrecked supply truck. That alone was not unusual, but Clara's super sharp eyes picked up something in that picture. The same man standing behind the senator was also standing behind the rebel leaders. Still wearing the same suit, he had his hand up to block most of his face. Squinting, Clara could make out the same monogrammed handkerchief sticking out of the man's breast pocket. "So, someone is playing both sides of the field, eh?"

Checking a report, Clara smiled grimly as she read the latest news. "Senator Barrows is going to be addressing Congress tomorrow, eh? This looks like a job for Superwoman."

Gathering up the materials, she stuffed them back into the folder. "Looks like I'm going to Washington instead of San Monte. But dare I tell Mr. Taylor about this?"

Admittedly what she had was little less than a hunch, and Mr. Taylor didn't pay for hunches. "I know Barrows is mixed up in this, but is he being duped or" she paused. Accusing a senator could have some problems unless she had some serious airtight proof. "So it looks like I'll have to get some."

Leaving the office, she made her way to the roof. "San Monte won't get me the evidence I need. No, the problem starts in Washington. If Barrows and that stranger are pulling the strings, then Washington would be the place to go." Unbuttoning her blouse, she wrapped the garment around the folder. "I'd better protect this." Unzipping the skirt, she wrapped it around the bundle and tucked it into her cape. "As Clara, a train ticket might arouse suspicion. How could I explain it to Mr. Taylor? Superwoman doesn't need a ticket. I could run faster than a train anyway."

Leaping from the roof, she bounded her way across the city, heading south, towards the capital. "I only hope I'm wrong about this."

The next day

Clara straightened out her skirt as she gazed out on the nation's capital. Around her men of influence hustled and bustled their way up and down the Capital's steps. "Now, if I can just find Senator Barrows"

Stepping inside the Capital Building, she flashed her press badge to the security guards and found her answer. When one of the guards offered to lead her to the senator's office, she smiled politely and fell in step behind him. The building was alive with people. Voices and accents from all over the world talked, whispered and more around her, leaving her feeling like she was swimming in noise. "First time in the capital?"

The noise was giving her a headache. "Oh, yes. I was just wanting to get a few words from the senator."

The guard began to talk, but she tuned him out as they neared the senator's office. Straining her ears, she heard the unmistakable sound of two voices. One of the speakers was clearly annoyed with the other. "How many times do I have to tell you, never at my office! Come to my home only, around 8:30."

The voice, a smooth sounding one, seemed to be calmer, but not by much. "And how many times do I have to tell you to relax? No one knows me or my actual purpose. They'll think I'm just another lobbyist, and who would look twice at one of those?"

Clara stepped back from the guard as a familiar figure left from the senator's office. "So that's him!" The man matched his picture exactly. She said nothing as he walked by, but she made a note to follow him after she spoke to the senator.

"The senator will see you now."

Entering the office, she shook the offered hand and took a seat. "What do I owe this pleasure young lady?"

"Clara Kent for the _Star_ senator, and I have some questions regarding your stance on San Monte."

Barrows smiled. He had answered similar questions before. "Ah yes, well, the situation down there is deplorable, of course, but I am confidant things will be improved shortly."

"But what if things grow worse?"

Barrows patted her hand like she was a particularly dull child in school. "My dear, why don't you write about something else, and let the men do the thinking?"

Clara bit back the urge to slap his hand. Glancing out the window, she spied the man from before getting into a taxi. "Perhaps you're right. All this talk is making me feel faint." Rising, she quickly left the office and went to the local newspaper morgue. A quick flash of her employee identification gained her access to the papers. Flicking on the light and locking the door, she burned through the newsprint like wildfire, until her search bore fruit. She found a photo of the man and his identity

"Alex Greer? So that's his name! 8:30, eh?"

That night

Tucked away in one of the many high rises dotting the city, Barrows and Greer began their business, unaware of a blue clad eavesdropper hanging onto the ledge outside the apartment. She had been there since sunset, but things were finally starting to heat up.

Barrows downed the contents of his snifter as Greer walked into the room. "I've told you, never come to my office! Can you imagine my career if I were caught speaking with you?"

Greer sneered and poured himself a cocktail. "Pipe down. I had to see you, to make sure everything was going to plan. Did you get the bill pushed?"

Barrows chortled. "Of course my boy. The bill will get pushed before anyone can understand what the full implications are, and before anyone can act, we'll be embroiled with Europe!"

Greer joined in the laughter. "That's what we wanted to hear." Clara heard the gentle sound of patting. "You did good senator, and we take care of those who do us right."

"Good." The sound of rustling glasses and a door distracted Clara, but the senator's parting words to Greer came in loud and clear. "I suppose you're going to be well taken care of yourself?" Hosting herself to the ledge, she peered into the apartment as Greer was leaving.

She gritted her teeth. "You bet he will!" Slipping into the building via an open window, she stepped out into the hallway. Greer was in front of her, preparing to board the elevator. "Who's behind you in corrupting Barrows?" Her steely voice rang out in the suddenly cramped hall.

Greer spun around. "I don't know what you're talking about!" He stepped back and raised his cane. "Now get away from me before I send for the police!"

She was undaunted. "So, one of those silent men, eh? We'll see, whether you talk!" She lunged for him. Greer slammed the heavy cane down on her shoulder, but the crafted oak splintered against her. She latched onto his wrist and pulled.

"Let go of my wrist!" He stabbed the broken piece of wood into her face, but to his horror, the wood chipped and broke harmlessly against her skin. He dropped the cane as she released her hold. Dropping his coat, he made a mad dash for the stairwell, but he had barely made a step when he felt her iron vice of a grip around his ankle.

"No matter, your foot will do just as well!" Yanking him backwards, she wrapped her arms around his midsection and started running towards the window. With a practiced pop, she tore the glass out of the frame and stepped out onto the narrow ledge. Adjunct to the building were a series of telephone poles and wires. With little effort on her part, she jumped out of the window towards the wires.

"Stop! Stop, we'll be electrocuted!" Greer was hysterical.

"No we won't." Superwoman calmly answered him, as if what she was doing was no more hazardous than walking down the block. "Birds sit on telephone wires and they aren't electrocuted-" she hefted the struggling Greer over her head before she picked up speed. "Not unless they touch a telephone pole and are grounded!" Lightly leaping, she cleared a pole by inches. "Oops, almost touched that one!" Greer began to sob loudly.

Stopping, she balanced nimbly on the wires above the busy traffic. "Look, it's the Capital, let's go pay it a visit!"

'Take me down, take me down!" Greer was screaming.

"I've always wanted to see the dome up close!" Superwoman perched carefully and jumped. Her leap, accompanied by Greer's wailing, carried her across the street to the very dome of the building. "What a magnificent view!"

"Help!" Greer was quivering with fear. He shouted madly at the roosting pigeons.

"Say, you think I could jump all the way to that building?" Superwoman pointed to a distant office high rise. She stayed calm throughout, even letting Greer go. The man sank to his knees and screamed. "Well, that's enough of a break."

"No, please, don't!" Greer clawed madly at the roof as Superwoman picked him up and slung him over her shoulders. Despite his frenzied protests, Superwoman leapt out into the night. The sky and ground zipped by as they sailed through the air, but Greer's organs shook as the grim truth hit him. Superwoman had misjudged the jump. He howled with fear as the rooftop rushed up to meet them, but the edge rushed past his captor's outstretched hand.

"Missed, doggone it!" Superwoman's causal attitude overwhelmed him. As the pavement came up to them the now fully delirious man slipped into a blessedly unconscious state.

The end

The following story was based on "The Coming of Superman" and the "Origin of Superman" with all credits to Joe Simon and Jerry Sigel. The story was first published Action Comics #1 (June 1938), with most of the concepts and character now belonging to the creator's estate with several other concepts/characters still belonging to DC.

Inspiration, as always comes from the infinitely patient Kalinara from Pretty Frizzy Paradise, for coming up with most of the concepts and ideas you see here.

Be sure to tune in next time, when Superwoman goes to San Monte and gets to the bottom of things in "Revolution!"

Upcoming titles (coming soon to a monitor near you!)

Detective Comics #1-The Case of the Chemical Syndicate

Sensation Comics #2-Enter Dr. Poison!


	2. Revolution in San Monte!

Superwoman

Revolution in San Monte!

Greer was screaming insanely as Superwoman dropped towards the ground. Hitting the pavement hard enough to shatter the concrete, the strange woman from another world dropped her passenger ungraciously. "Are you going to talk, or should I try again?"

"I'll talk, I'll talk!" Greer panted. "Emil Norvell, he's the boss! I take orders from him and tell Barrows what to do!"

Superwoman simply nodded and took the skies. Greer shakily got to his feet and staggered towards a payphone. Plunking a dime into the machine, he had to force his fingers to turn the dial. When a weary voice picked up on the other end, Greer spilled his story. "Boss, I told her everything, you have to get out of town, now! She's a monster!"

Many miles away, Emil Norvell sat up in his plush four-poster bed. "What? Greer, what are you going on about? Told who?"

"A monster! She can't be stopped, no matter what you do! You have to get out of the country, tonight!" Greer slammed the receiver down and bolted into the night.

Emil hung up and dressed himself. His mood was more confused than concerned. "What was that fool Greer going on about? A monster?" He pushed a button discreetly placed on the wall. "If anyone does somehow, they'll quickly wish they didn't." He smiled as he poured himself a brandy. "Probably just an overzealous prosecutor, or one of those costumed lunatics."

His thoughts were interrupted when the wall to his bedroom was torn away and a brightly garbed woman strolled inside. "Emil Norvell?"

"Speaking." His voice was steady, but his heart was racing. "What can I do for you?"

"You can explain yourself. Are you behind the civil war in San Monte?"

"Well, the answer to that is simple." He stepped back as four armed men burst into the room. "Answer her boys!" Each man brandished a machine gun. Four barrels were brought to bear and four triggers were pulled. The stranger simple stood there as bullets alternately flattened against her skin with no damage or ricocheted back towards them.

Emil flinched one of the stray ricochets shattered his glass. The four gunmen stopped firing when their guns ran dry and the stranger was unharmed. In unison all four men dropped their weapons and rushed from the room. Emil sank to his knees. "What kind of devil are you?"

Superwoman reached down and picked up one of the fallen weapons. "One that could do this just as easily to your neck if you don't do as I say." She gripped the gun's barrel in one hand and crumbled the tempered steel like tissue paper. Flinging the now useless weapon aside, she strolled over to the helpless man

Picking Norvell up by his collar, she lifted him over her head. "I want you to go down to San Monte and join the Army."

"What? You're mad, I'm not a solider!" Superwoman roughly dropped him.

"Oh, but you can devise a means to kill with no guilt? No, you are going down there and you will enlist." She picked him up again and dragged him to the hole caused by her entrance. "Because if you don't I'll come again tomorrow, and the next night, and every night following until you do." She spun him around and flung him onto the bed. Norvell sputtered as he climbed to his feet, but the red and blue clad stranger had disappeared.

The next night

Clara Kent stepped out of the taxi and hurried towards the boat. _The Baronta_ was an old steam ship, but it was one of the few things going near San Monte. She checked her luggage when a familiar voice called out to her. "Kent?"

"Louis?"

Louis Lane, fellow reporter at the _Star_, cocked his hat. "Well, this is an odd meeting. Mr. Taylor sent me down to cover your," he added emphasis on the last word, "story."

"I just got sidetracked, that's all. Didn't I promise a scoop?" Clara huffed as she made her way up the gangplank.

"Yeah, but let me tell you honey, George Taylor doesn't do second chances. Your scoop had better be huge, or you might as well see if this boat is hiring."

"Oh, don't worry about that Mr. Lane," Clara smiled as she spied a nervous and sweaty Norvell making his way towards the ship. "I can guarantee something will come up."

A few hours later

Norvell sat on the deck nursing a poorly made cocktail. He noticed a group men playing poker in what passed for a lounge. Downing his drink, he strolled over to them. "Hey, can anyone of you help a fellow American down on his luck?"

Jacky Churchill, the de-facto leader of the group, lowered his cards. "Depends. How much help do you want?"

"Plenty, and I've got the cash to cover it." He took a tightly wound wad of twenties from his pocket and tossed it into the jackpot.

All the men lowered their cards. "Well, it would be awfully cruel to ignore a fellow countryman so far from home. What's the trouble?"

Norvell looked around. "Not here. Ten o'clock, my cabin." He whispered the number. "Bring as many men as you can."

Unseen by all, Clara Kent leaned back in her deck chair and stretched out. "I guess that gives me a few hours to nap." Her hearing had easily picked up every detail, even the whispers. "Now all I have to do is wait."

~S

At the stroke of ten, Jacky and his boys made their way to Norvell's cabin. All five of them had been heading to San Monte to take part in the war. The side didn't matter, but the pay did. Norvell opened his door before Jacky could knock. "Come in and hurry!" He nervously eyed the corridor.

"Alright pal, what's the big idea?"

"I'm being followed by a monster!" Norvell blurted out. Jacky chuckled.

"Really? Is it a pink elephant?" Jacky's boys laughed heartily.

"No, you fools, a monster!" Norvell ran to the porthole and glanced out. "She wears a red and blue costume, and she's stronger than anything I've seen."

"And you want us to kill her?"

Norvell spun around. His face was wringing wet. "Yes, yes, for the love of Heaven I want that monster dead! I'll pay anything you ask!"

That was all the incentive Jacky needed to hear. "Ok boys, looks like we have a job." Turning back to Norvell, he pumped him for more info. "So where does this monster live?"

"She's on the boat, I know it! Search it, turn this place upside down if you have to, but find it and kill it!"

As the mercenaries left, Norvell fell down onto his bunk. "They have to succeed, they have to!"

Jacky and the others exited the stairwell and spied a red cape fluttering in the wind. "Boys, looks like the easiest payday we ever had." He stepped back as two of the larger men rushed forward.

Superwoman spun around, but the closest one hit her with a shoulder tackle. She wasn't hurt, but the railing she had been leaning against was unable to take the strain. The rotten wood snapped and she toppled over the side. Jacky laughed heartily as he heard a distant splash.

"Ok, let's go get our money."

~S

Superwoman surfaced. She flicked a lock of drenched hair out of her eyes as she tread water. "Now that was just embarrassing!" Kicking her legs, she cut through the dark water like a shark. Nearing the ship, she let the current take her close. Reaching out, she pressed her fingers into the steel, forging herself a set of handholds.

Slowly climbing up the side, she reemerged on the deck a minute later. "I'd better dry off. I think I'll let Norvell think I'm done for, at least until we make port."

Racing back to her cabin, she stripped the wet costume off and quickly dried herself. Hearing a knock at the door, she threw on a robe and hid the costume. "Who is it?"

"Lane, are you decent?"

Clara Kent opened the door. "Louis, to what do I owe the honor?"

He stepped inside. "Not much, but I was wondering if you had checked out some of our fellow passengers."

"Well, I did eyeball some rough looking fellows earlier this evening. Why, did you find anything?"

Lane beamed with pride. "As a matter of fact, yes." He sat down on a particularly rickety chair before continuing. "Exactly one floor above us in none other Emil Norvell, the munitions magnate."

"Really? What would he be doing here?"

"No idea, but there is something fishy about him."

Clara leaned in. "Really? Reporter's gut feeling?"

"Something like that; but no, this is something else. The Norvell family has been making firearms for almost a hundred years, but they almost went under five years ago, right when Emil took over as chairman. Then, about three years ago their profits skyrocketed."

"You think Emil is involved in something illegal?"

Lane shook his head. "The Justice Department has been trying to build a case against, but nothing sticks. Violating trust laws, racketeering, even supplying arms to hostile nations, the man is untouchable!"

"We'll see about that." Clara thought to herself. "He sounds like a rough customer. You'd better be careful."

Lane grinned. "Didn't know you cared Smallville." He excused himself as Clara leaned back in her bunk and looked directly up.

"One floor up, eh?" Concentrating, Clara relied on her superhuman powers of vision. Her eyesight was perfect, glasses or no, but she found if she stared hard enough at an object, she could see right through it.

Focusing all her mighty energy, she gazed through the steel floor until she spied a harried Norvell pacing back and forth. The men who tried to kill her were inside. Churchill was grinning broadly. She strained to hear what was being said, but settled for reading their lips.

"Your worries are over. Bruno took care of the hard work." The heavyset man stepped forward and nodded.

"And a body?"

Churchill waved his hand. "Relax, she took a tumble overboard like I said. Even if she was a swimmer, we're miles from the coast and there isn't a ship in sight. She'll be dead before dawn."

"Fool!" Norvell slapped the larger man. "That's what she wants you to think! I saw her tear through a wall three times as thick as this!" He slapped the iron and steel for emphasis. "No body, no money!" He shrieked. Churchill's face darkened.

"Who do you," the threat was cut off when Norvell reached into his robe and pulled out a pistol. Churchill changed his tune. "Looks like we were mistaken, eh fellas?"

The men silently shuffled out the room each one of them glaring dangerously at the ever unbalanced Norvell. When the last one left, he dropped the gun and fell to the bed. "Maybe, maybe she did die!" He laughed manically at the thought, unaware of Clara's grim smile a deck below. "I'll just disembark and hop on the next boat back home, yes, that's it!" He rolled over and muttered softly to himself.

Clara blinked, willing the floors above her to return to normal. "Oh, don't think I'm finished you pal, not by a long shot!"

The next day

Clara strolled around on the deck. After checking in on Norvell, she made her way to what passed for the dinning room and ordered breakfast. While she was waiting, Louis came strolling in, a broad grin on his face. He sat down next to her and casually helped himself to her breakfast as it arrived.

"Ok, I give up. What are you so blasted happy about?" Clara sighed with mock exasperation as she inched her plate away.

"Do you see that stunning beauty over there by the bar?" Louis pointed her towards an exotic woman sitting at the far end. Her whole being and demeanor just stood out in greater contrast to her surroundings. Her skin was a darkened brown, her eyes a dark hue like midnight on the moon. Clara had to give a low whistle.

"That, Smallville, is none other than Ms. Lola Cortez."

"Really?" Clara gasped. She had heard rumors of the infamous Ms. Cortez. A string of rich husbands, all of them dying rather suddenly but not before leaving her everything, as well as rumored connections to various organized crime cartels made the lovely Ms. Cortez a most unusual figure. "What is she doing on a tub like this?"

"Well, as my finely honed reporter skills told me, it seems she is visiting San Monte to see some of her family and she wanted to appear low key about the affair."

Clara raised an eyebrow at Louis's preening. "I see. And she just told you all of that?"

"Not in so many words, but close enough. I think she has the hots for me, personally."

Clara almost choked on her tea. "Just make sure you don't get burned." She gasped as she excused herself. She retreated to her cabin and checked in on Norvell. She decided to spend the remainder of the trip keeping an eye on the nervous man. When he left for lunch, she forced her way inside his room. Carefully prying the bed away from its moorings, she formed a crude message with the cloth and metal and placed it on the wall. 'Join the Army-Or ELSE-S'. When Norvell came back from eating, he let out a shriek that Clara would have heard even if her sense weren't as sharp as they were.

When the boat finally docked and the passengers disembarked, Clara ran into Louis after checking her passport and press credentials. "I've got a hunch I'm going to follow. I'll meet you tonight at the hotel." She left before Louis could complain.

Ducking into a nearby alleyway, she quickly disrobed and tucked her clothing into her cape. Leaping through the air, she spied Norvell as he entered the local recruitment office. Due to the fighting, he was accepted despite his age. Given a uniform that barely fit and a gun, he was packed into a truck and shipped off towards the jungle.

Superwoman bounded after them, keeping a safe distance away. Once the men had gotten out of the truck, she landed and waited. The soldiers filed into a hastily dug trench and waited for the sun to go down. She spied Norvell nervously climb out and dart into the woods.

Overhead, a biplane suddenly came diving out of the nigh sky, its twin machine guns belching fire as it strafed the ground. Superwoman reached out with a hand and snagged Norvell by the collar. "Going somewhere?"

"Yes, away from here! This is no place for a sane man!"

"But this is your business Norvell. Aren't you happy to see your customers?" She roughly shoved him back. "Don't think you can just walk away from this. If you try to desert again, I'll make sure you regret it." She took to the air in one broad jump. Morvell collapsed to the ground and cried as he was dragged back to the trench.

Superwoman landed some distance away. "The general's camp? Hmm, I think I have a way to end this, as well as scooping Louis!"

Inside the tent, General Franco poured over the maps of the region. "Those blasted rebels are too entrenched! I'd have to bomb them out of those wretched mountains!"

"Really?" Superwoman strolled in, camera in hand. "Sounds interesting." She snapped a picture of the startled man and the plans. "Thank you!" She cheerfully walked back out.

"Guards, stop her!" He shook himself free of his daze and stormed outside. Armed men rushed to his aid. "Did you find that spy?"

"What spy sir?" The clearing was empty of everyone save the general's own men. "We didn't see anything."

"Nothing?" General lowered his pistol. "Maybe I've been working too hard…"

Back in town

Clara Kent made her way to the local telegraph office. "Please send these to the _Daily Star_, care of George Taylor, please." She handed the developed pictures and the hastily written story over to the clerk. Once back outside, she made her way to the hotel.

She paused as she saw a group of armed soldiers assembled outside. "This might be trouble!"

Inside the hotel, and unseen by everyone, Lola quietly entered Louis's room. She had been interested in the reporter, true, but mostly in where he was staying. She knew her reputation might have aroused some suspicion, but she found that it helped distract from her actual profession.

Lola was a spy.

A rather good one, in fact, but she found it far too limiting to her bank account to simply work for one government. The San Monte military had offered her a large sum of cash to infiltrate the rebels, but the rebels had offered her the same amount to work for them. She decided the only fair thing to do was to accept both jobs.

That little tidbit came back to haunt her as she saw the army truck pull up. She had suspected that someone may have blown the whistle on her, but she didn't have time to investigate. Going into Louis's bathroom, she removed the lid off of the back of the toilet tank and slipped a tightly wrapped bundle inside. If she had time, she could come back, seduce the reporter and regain the evidence. If not, then she could leave it and let Lane be shot.

She replaced everything back and quickly made her way back to her own room just before two soldiers entered the hallway. One of them pounded on her door. Slipping on a robe, she messed up her hair before opening it. "Yes?"

"We are searching the rooms!" The scruffy man barked as he pushed her aside.

"Go ahead, you won't find anything." Lola smiled demurely as she stepped into the hall as Louis came up the stairs.

"What's the meaning of this?" He demanded as the taller of the soldiers pulled a gun on him.

"We are looking for spies, now be quiet!" The shorter unkempt soldier came back from Lola's room, dusting his hands off.

"Nothing there, let's check that room." He pointed to Louis's door. Louis moved to the side.

"Feel free, I've nothing to hide." Crashing noises rang out as the troops made their way through the apartment. Minutes later, one of the men cried out.

"Ah-Ha!" The pair came running out. The shorter one held a tightly wrapped bundle while the taller of the two held a pistol. "I am placing you under arrest sir."

"What? What the devil for?"

"Spying!" He jammed his gun into Louis's ribs. He stoically walked past Clara as she entered the lobby.

"Louis, what's going on?"

"Just a misunderstanding, that's all." He shouted as they forced him into the back of the truck. "Call Taylor, tell him what's going on!" He was silenced when one of the men cracked his pistol butt into his temple.

Clara seethed but held her tongue. Rushing to Louis's room, she carefully went over the ransacked furniture before turning her attention to the rest of the rooms. "Lola!" Her brow furrowed. "I knew there was something fishy about her."

Focusing on her, Clara gasped as Lola picked up a small radio transmitter. "Hawk to Nest, danger to eggs, had to ditch them. Will fly with tide, over."

"Oh no you won't!" Clara righted one of the chairs and sat down. She stared, her vision blazing, at Lola as the exotic spy readied herself for a trip. As the light of dawn slowly crept over the lush jungle, Clara stood up and quickly changed her clothes.

"Norvell can wait." She first checked to make sure no one was coming. She then silently opened the door, strolled across the hall and shattered Lola's door with a simple knock.

"Who are you?" Lola demanded as she pulled a vial of foul greenish liquid from her purse and threw it into Superwoman's face.

To Lola's confusion, the strangely dressed woman casually wiped the deadly acid from her eyes and pressed forward. "You're coming with me miss."

"Stay back!" She pressed herself against the window. Thinking quickly, she pointed to the city square. "You are a friend of that American reporter, yes? Then look out the window." She gestured to a struggling figure being placed against a wall. "They shoot spies on sight here. Now, do you rescue your friend or turn me in?"

Superwoman paused. "Both." She threw the surprised Lola over her shoulder and jumped out the window. With a slight exertion of her amazing muscles, Superwoman landed directly in front of the firing squad. Throwing Lola down, Superwoman threw up her hands and caught the deadly projectiles.

"Superwoman!" Louis shouted with relief. "I knew you'd rescue me!"

The Woman of Tomorrow shot him a smile. Turning towards the firing squad and the assembled officials, she held up Lola by the scruff of her neck. "This is the real spy."

"What?" The president stepped forward. "Cortez was supposed to be working for us." The shorter man eyed her with contempt. "She will be dealt with, I assure you." Turning his attention to Superwoman, he stuck out his hand. "On behalf of my people, I thank you. Is there anything I can do to reward your actions?"

"Yes, actually. I want you to stand atop of your palace exactly one hour from now." The president's confusion was evident, but she took to the sky before he could question the request.

~N

Norvell partially collapsed against a tree. The fighting had been constant and his rifle was empty. Throwing it down after he fired his last round, he slumped to the ground. The rebels had been hiding in remoter villages like the one they were approaching. Norvell had to smile as he heard the familiar sound of a bomber approaching. "Finally! When the bombs hit, I'll sneak away. No more fighting for me!"

~S

Superwoman spied the bomb bay doors opening as she streaked through the air. "No more deaths today, not if I can help it!" She brought her arms close to her side, falling through the air like a missile.

As the first bomb fell towards the simple wooden huts, she reached out and struck. The bomb exploded. Blinded by the heat and shrapnel, she failed to see the explosion set off a chain reaction, destroying both the bombs that were falling above it, and as the explosions continued, the hold of the airplane itself.

"Blast it!" She spun wildly out of the control as the plane began to go into a nosedive. Landing, she quickly launched herself back into the air. Slamming into the nose of the plane, she braced herself against the metal as the plane rushed towards the ground. The wind screamed by her ears as they slammed into the ground. Trees and dirt bombarded her, choking her as she steered the plane to a halt.

Tunneling herself free, Superwoman wretched the roof away and pulled the pilots to safety before the fire consumed the rest of the plane. Leaping free, she dropped the men off with the Army.

"Halt!" One of the men drew his rifle on her. "You are under arrest!"

"No time to chat boys, but I would suggest heading home. The war is about to end."

Remembering where the rebel camp was located from the general's map, she took a running start before once again taking to the sky. The assembled troops collectively gasped in amazement as Norvell quietly slipped off into the jungle.

~S

Landing with an impact that knocked over several trees, Superwoman glanced around the jungle. "I'd better hoof it from here." Breaking into a sprint, she dashed over the terrain. Moving faster than even the mighty jaguar, she stopped short of the village when she heard a cry of distress.

Stopping, she peered through the dense growth. In a small clearing, she spied a grim scene. Several rebels had captured an army soldier were torturing him. The man had been stripped to the waist, several large welts running down his back courtesy of a rebel whip. One of the rebels drew a large knife from his belt. His fellows cheered him on as he stalked towards the helpless man.

With a look of disgust etched onto her face, Superwoman broke through the clearing like a tank. In seconds, she disarmed the rebels and freed the soldier. The rebel with the knife found himself bound head and foot with thick vines. "Who are you?" The soldier weekly asked.

"Just a friend. Your fellows are a little ways to the South. Can you make it?"

The soldier grinned and held up a rifle. "Just try and stop me."

She nodded. "Good, but just head towards the troops and leave these men alone."

She disappeared in a flash, leaving several confused in her wake. Rushing through the jungle, she arrived at the rebel camp seconds later. Moving quickly through each house, she stopped when she found the rebel leader. Without warning or word, she snatched the man and vanished in an instant. "Who are you, what are you doing?"

"Ending this conflict before anyone else gets hurt." With one mighty leap, she took to the skies once more. Finding a suitable mountain, she landed at the base of a large cave. The rebel leader collapsed to the ground. "Now stay here, I'm going to end this conflict one way or another."

The leader gasped in horror as she took off once, flying away in the distance like a large bird. "What kind of devil is that?"

At the presidential palace, the president was on the roof as he promised. Several guards were with him, as well as Louis. "What kind of creature am I dealing with?"

"Superwoman has always been on the level with me sir." Louis offered. "Although I can't fathom what her plan is now." He silently added.

A red and blue streak swooped by and snatched the president before the horrified onlookers. "What just happed?'

~S

Superwoman deposited the older man on the rocks before the rebel leader. "What is this?" Both men demanded.

"You two want to fight so much, go ahead. Kill each other."

"With our bare hands? That is uncivilized!" The president protested.

"Oh? And guns are?" Superwoman stepped back towards the edge. "You are both going to fight, or I leave you both here."

"That's inhuman!" The rebel leader shouted.

"No more inhuman than what your armies were doing." Looking at the rebel, she narrowed her gaze. "Why were you attacking the government?"

"I, I" the rebel tried to speak. "I was promised that I would be made leader if I helped overthrow you." He turned to the president.

"And were you told of an attack?" Superwoman pressed.

"Yes, yes I was!" The President recalled. "An American came to me, told me of rebels planning to kill me, that I needed the support of his guns!"

"Yes, an American came to me as well and told us of your plans to kill us and take our homes!" The rebel leader confessed.

"Was this man named Greer?" Superwoman grimly smiled when both reacted with shock.

"Yes, yes he was!"

"Then don't worry. I've got Greer and exposed both his plot and his collaborators. I will deliver proof within the hour."

Both men stepped back in disbelief. Superwoman explained her plan, of Greer and Barrows, and of just what she wanted from both men. The leaders argued but ultimately reached an accord. Satisfied, Superwoman picked up both men and took them back to the jungle.

Landing in the center between both forces, the fighting stopped when each side saw their respective leaders. "The war is over!" all three of them cried. Superwoman moved past the troops and rebels as weapons were lowered and explanations made. Once she made sure there was no threat of immediate violence, she raced off towards the docks.

Norvell was covered in sweat. He was slowly inching his way towards an unguarded cargo net when a firm hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Going somewhere?"

Norvell dropped the ground wept. "I give up! I swear I'll never make another gun as long as I live! I'll donate all my money to charity, build homes for veterans, whatever you say!"

"Nice of you, but not needed at the moment." Superwoman helped him up. "The war is over. You seem like a changed man."

He nodded vigorously. "Yes, oh yes!"

Superwoman rubbed her chin, head in thought. "You caused untold suffering for this country, corrupted the political process, and yes, there is blood on your hands."

"I know. Are you going to kill me?"

She shook her head. "Despite what you may think, I am not a judge nor jury. I do, however, doubt that putting you in jail would really solve anything." She looked around the dock, but her gaze seemed to go farther. "This country needs to be rebuilt. What do you say about using that fortune of yours to help lives instead of ending them?"

Norvell nodded. "I'll do it. I've seen the horrors of war, and I promise you, you'll have no more trouble from me."

So with a flash, Superwoman picked Norvell up and took him back to the capital. Her idea was laid out, and Norvell confessed to a shocked assembly. He named his underlings, and explained everything. During the confession, Superwoman slipped away. Stepping out of an alley as Clara, she made her way to Louis's side. "Busy?"

"Smallville? Where have you been?" Louis scribbled furiously as Norvell continued his confession.

"Getting a scoop with the rebels. You?" She smiled innocently.

"This!" He jerked a thumb towards Norvell. "Unbelievable. Taylor is going to have a heart attack when he gets this."

Later, when the story was written up and passports checked Clara and Louis were on the next ship to America. "I've wired the _Star_. Taylor is going to give us both bonuses for this scoop." Louis grinned broadly as he sat down to Clara at the bar.

"Sounds nice." Clara idly gazed out to sea. "Louis, tell me, what did you think of Superwoman?"

"Hmm?" He was caught off-guard. "Well, I was thankful she showed up, obviously, but when she dragged Norvell in, that made me worry."

She was surprised. "Worry? About what?"

"Playing politics is tricky. I'm not saying Norvell was innocent mind you, but some interloper like that just coming in and telling governments how to be run…just makes me uneasy."

"Louis, surely you don't think Superwoman was wrong for interfering, was she?" Clara tried to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"I don't know. San Monte seems to be turning out ok, but what if it doesn't? What if another country starts to act up? Is Superwoman just going to march over there and take over?"

"I-I hadn't thought about it like that." Clara shot her eyes down, afraid to look at Louis.

"I mean people in masks are one thing, but this? Who could stand up to someone like Superwoman?" Louis continued to talk, but Clara silently excused herself.

"Maybe he has a point. Maybe Superwoman should act locally, maybe I should ease off." Clara made her way back to her cabin. "If people don't trust me, how can I help them?" She gazed out at the rolling sea. "I need to plan my actions out, that's for sure."

The end

First, the credits: based on a story that appeared in Action Comics#2 (July 1938) with credits to Jerry Sigel and Joe Shuster (story and art). All credits go to the Sigel and Shuster estates as well as DC/Time Warner. All rights reserved.

Be here next time when Superwoman witnesses "The Blakely Mine Disaster!"

Fan mail

From Wolvmbm

_First Wonder woman and now Superwoman, well I must say just how are you going to do the BIG BAD BAT ?_

Still this was an interesting role reversal concept and I hope to see more of this in the future

Well, I hope you read more of this in the future.

They Call Me Bruce

_Love this! Update it soon. You write great stories but the only people who can appreciate them are the ones who have you on author alert. I hope you're going to add chapters to this instead of writing a whole new story for every chapter. Everyone else will be more likely to appreciate your writing that way_

True, but I suppose I am just a stickler for odd details. Most of my old stuff will be kept in the bran new stories, but all new series (like this) will have chapters added.

From n9voc

_All Right! I've been collecting your other Marvel based stories on my hard drive and GLAD to see this DC based story. Everything I have read thus far shows fantastic storytelling, excellent plotting as well "super" pacing -- eagerly awaiting more from your "what ifs" of the comic world!!  
Stupendous!  
'nuff said_

Glad you liked it! And don't worry, there will be plenty more stories and characters, just you wait.

Darci

_Cambot,_

_Nice touches, with the Daily Star and George Taylor, etc. We'll look forward to another Woman of Steel story in the future._

_Thanks,_

_Darci_

Tiffani

_Yes, I agree, great job on this story. Fantastic work, as usual, with  
the dialogue and descriptions.  
Thanks for sharing_

And thanks for your comments.

And be sure to also keep an eye out for the next exciting issues of our other titles

Sensation Comics#3-The Ring of Death!

Detective Comics#2-The Case of the Curious Cat


	3. The Blakely Mine Disaster

Action Comics 3

The Blakely Mine Disaster

The town of Blakely was a small mining community a few hours drive from the bustling city of Metropolis. Aside from the Blakely Coal Mine, the town had very little to offer. When word was spread about a cave-in, however, suddenly the small town became a very busy place.

"How long sheriff?" Louis Lane tapped his pencil against his pad. He and Clara Kent had been among the first reporters to arrive when they got the word off the wire. A team of miners went down into one of the shafts some hours ago when the shaft collapsed around them. A five man rescue team was assembled and sent down, but there had no contact in almost an hour.

"Easy now, I'm sure we'll hear something soon." Jack Lansdale was officially the sheriff of the town, but acted more like a shareholder.

Clara slipped away, officially to powder her nose. Lowering her glasses, she peered intently at the ground. "I've given them enough time. Time for Superwoman to lend a hand." Using her amazing powers she saw past layers of coal, wood, and steel to find the rescue team all collapsed inside a shaft. "Great Scott, those men must have been overcome by gas! I've got to do something."

Moving away from the gathering crowd, she ducked behind a store. Faster than the human eye could follow, she tossed off her shirt and dress, revealing the familiar red and blue costume. As Superwoman, she dashed past the crowd and dove into the mine. Leaping down the shaft, she landed carefully. At her feet were the men, some of them still, others weakly trying to reach for a signal cord.

Racing faster than a motorcar, she scooped up all five members of the team and with one powerful leap returned to the mine entrance. "Hopefully the fresh air will help them. Now I've got to go back for the miners!"

Leaping back down, she smelled the small deadly gas that overcame the rescuers. Superwoman moved through the lethal air unfazed, thanks in part to her body's amazing properties. Coming to the site of the cave-in, she cleared away the rubble. "Those timbers look awfully rotten." She noted the state of disrepair the shaft was in as she found the miners. "Good Lord!"

Most of the miners were dead. One man, weakly moving a mangled limb, weakly clawed at the air. Within seconds, Superwoman pulled her cape free and wrapped it around the man. Carefully picking him up, she dashed back. "No time to worry about the niceties, I've got to get this man to a doctor!" She almost flew up the elevator shaft. Bursting out into the brightness, Superwoman ignored the reporters and surprised onlookers. With a mighty leap, she cleared their heads and headed towards the town's sole hospital, praying she wasn't too late.

~S

She got the man to the hospital just in time. The staff saved his life but not his arm. Clara had changed back and was sitting in the hall when a nurse exited the room. "He can see you now miss, but please, be brief." Clara thanked her and entered the room. She had been waiting at the hospital for several hours while Louis had been trying to score an interview with Thornton Blakely, the mine's owner.

The miner's name was Stanislaw Kober. He had been in charge of the group that went down into the shaft. She took a seat near his bed and reached for her notepad. Stanislaw looked at her. "You…reporter?"

"Yes, Clara Kent for the _Daily Star_. Would it be alright if I asked you a few questions?"

Stanislaw coughed. "Ok by me."

"Good. Now, Mr. Kober, what happened in that mine?"

"Same thing I knew was going to happen." His accent was thick, but she could make out the words. "I tell boss man that shaft dangerous, needs new supports. He laugh and tell me to stop being lazy."

"But, if you knew the shaft was unsafe, why did you go?"

Anger clouded Stanislaw's face. "I try to tell him, but Mr. Blakely he say, 'No like job? Quit!' My wife" his expression went slack. "My wife? How can I support her like this?"

"Well, surely they'll give you another job."

He laughed. "A cripple? What good can a cripple do? Mr. Blakely say you get hurt, it your own fault, never company."

"What? Surely there must be someone to complain to?" Clara stopped writing.

"Who? If we complain, we get fired. I've lost my job already Ms. Kent." He turned his head the side. "Just leave me alone."

Clara stood up and quietly left. She had only one destination in mind: the office of Thornton Blakely. "And I know just how to get in."

~Later

Louis met her outside. "No go Smallville. The esteemed Mr. Blakely doesn't lower himself to interviews." Louis did a snide impersonation of the secretary. Clara looked over his shoulder and saw the aforementioned Blakely casually smoking inside.

"Well, let me have a go at him. Maybe I can find something you couldn't."

"And what do you have that I haven't?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Louis," she patted his arm; "if I have to explain then you wouldn't understand." She strolled past the secretary and on into the main office. "Ok, time to turn up the old charm."

A minute later she was sitting down in front of Mr. Blakely. Her small town charm (and quick flash of stocking), impressed the old miser more than Louis's attitude. "So, little lady," he took a drag on his cigar, "what can I do for your paper?"

"Well sir, I was wondering what your plans were regarding the cave-in?"

"Ah yes. Tragic business that." He shook his head. "Blasted thing will put us a week behind at least."

"I understand that sir, but couldn't have this been prevented?" Clara scribbled down in her notepad.

"Are you implying my mine was unsafe?" The room suddenly seemed colder.

"Not at all, but one man was maimed…" Blakely put his cigar out.

"By his own carelessness. The Blakely Mine doesn't need such uselessness."

"You mean you're going to fire him? But he's crippled!" She stopped writing.

"What of it? Company policy makes it clear that fifty dollars is to be paid for the hospital. If Kober wants to retire, he can take a monogrammed watch." Blakely stood up and gazed out the window. "I'm a businessman Miss Kent, not a humanitarian." The presence of two armed men at the door told her the interview was over.

"I see. Good day Mr. Blakely, I can see myself out." Clara left her chair and marched out of the building. Louis was waiting outside.

"Any luck?"

"Better, but I can't believe the nerve of that creep!" Clara fumed. Louis shook his head.

"I'd watch my temper around here. They saw whenever the Wayne's need a handout they come to Blakely." He gestured towards the car. Once inside, he whispered. "I got a tip. A group of miners are going to be meeting tonight, talking about organizing. Could be a hot scoop, you want in?"

Clara paused. After seeing the treatment the miners suffered, she wanted to cram that cheap cigar down Blakely's throat, but if she were with Louis; "No, I can't ignore this. Superwoman is just going to have to take a back seat." She nodded in agreement. "Just drive and I'll be there."

The meeting didn't start until nightfall. The miners and their families were meeting in a small store at the edge of town. Louis and Clara were both patted down and ushered inside. "Glad you could make it." A white haired woman sat on an old produce box. "With the press, we can get our message out." May Shuster looked up with tired eyes, but there was still power in the drawn lines on her face.

"We'll tell the truth." Louis looked around the room. The miners were filthy, many of them having come straight from their shifts.

"That's all we ask." Clara wanted to question the old woman when a commotion outside made everyone freeze.

"Alright, we know you got those reporters in there! Bring them out!" A burly male voice shouted outside. When some of the group came out, a volley of gunfire shattered the mood. Mass panic set in; in the confusion, Louis was knocked to the floor.

Clara was pushed to the back. Concentrating, she used her amazing x-ray vision to see past the panicking group and what was taking place outside. She saw a group of men, many of them holding shotguns and torches. The leader, a portly sort with sideburns and a straw hat, snatched a torch and moved forward. "Alright," he shouted, "we told you to stop this union talk. Now we'll smoke you out!" With that he tossed the burning brand inside.

"There are children inside!" Clara heard one of the miners beg. With a controlled fury, she slipped outside and vanished into the night. Quickly shucking her clothes, she bounded over the building in one jump and landed in the midst of the arsonists.

Before their shocked eyes, she yanked off her cape and smothered the flames. Leaving it on the ground, she turned her full attention to the men. Her knuckles cracked like gunshots as she tightened her fists. "Which one of you cowards wants to end up next to Mr. Kober?"

The group nervously moved back, all save the leader. He spat and stepped forward. "Aw heck fellas, you guys are running scared because of some circus reject?" He swung a meaty paw at her jaw. She didn't flinch when it connected.

He did, however, when he broke four knuckles. With a howl, he clutched his hand and staggered back. "Shoot her!"

"As much fun as it would be to see a ricochet tear through your fat gut, I'm taking you to the proper authorities." She snatched a shotgun from one of the men and wrapped it around his body, pinning his arms. "Everyone, come out!"

The miners carefully stepped outside. Hoisting the larger man over her shoulder, Superwoman pointed to the men. "Take care of the wounded, then take their weapons and meet me at the sheriff's office." Without waiting, she leapt away, the man now screaming.

As Superwoman, Clara had seen the full gauntlet of emotions. Gratitude, anger, and fear; she had been the cause of all those and more. When she dropped her unwitting passenger off and told the story to the sheriff, she expected some sign of disbelief. Maybe even some terror, but surely the man would do his duty and arrest the would-be killer.

Much to her shock, he helped the man to his feet. "You ok Boris?" Jack asked in a concerned manner.

"Sheriff, maybe you don't understand. This man and several others shot several unarmed men and tried to burn down a store."

He looked at her with a hard eye. "I understand that one of my deputies was assaulted by some kind of freak." He drew his gun. She didn't even flinch. "And I'm giving you to the count of three to throw down any weapons you have and march right into that jail cell."

"You're making a mistake." The miners arrived with the men in tow. "Tell him what they did!"

The sheriff looked at the crowd. "Well, what happened?" His tone suggested more annoyance than anything else.

The old woman from the meeting stepped forward. "I'd like to register a complaint sheriff. That man and these others tried to kill me and several others tonight."

He sneered. "Oh? And I suppose you have the sixty dollar processing fee? Or witnesses?"

Superwoman snapped. "What?" Her voice made the sheriff wince. With a smooth motion, she snatched the gun from his hand and tore the badge from his shirt. She slammed the two together and crumpled them into a small metal ball. The sheriff lost his attitude. "It's your job to protect these people, and you would do this?" Her voice shook with fury.

Everyone moved back if they were able. With one motion she clamped her hand around the sheriff's neck and dragged him inside the jail. Outside, the assembled crowd heard the sickening sound of metal being torn and man's screams. When one miner screwed up enough courage to step forward, Superwoman exited the building, the sheriff in tow.

She had ripped the jail bars free from the wall and used each one to bind the man's arms and legs. Throwing him down next to Boris, she looked over the crowd. "Where is Blakely?"

"Go to blazes!" Boris spat. Jack cussed his deputy.

"Shut up Boris!" Looking at Superwoman, he jerked his head towards the North. "He's in his mansion, entertaining his guests. Good luck getting past his guards!" he laughed nastily. "That place is a fortress! There's no way you can get in!"

Superwoman turned and prepared to leap, but a hand on her shoulder made her stop. Louis, sporting a bandage over his forehead, stepped back. "Glad to see you could make it." Louis jerked a thumb at the bound men. "Not that I'm against roughing up those bums, but what about Blakely?"

Superwoman looked over the crowd. She could see the pain, the thin-faced despair etched on everyone's face. "I'm going to stop him." Putting up her hands, she quieted Louis's protest and turned towards the crowd. "The man responsible for this will pay, I promise you."

"How?" someone in the back shouted.

"I'm going to give him a taste of his own medicine."

~S

May and Superwoman stared at the Blakely estate. It stuck out like a sore thumb when compared to the simple stores and shacks of the town. "So, all we have to do is get them into the mine?"

Superwoman nodded. "Just stand ready at the entrance. When they come out of there, they are going to need some help." May shook her head and left, heading back towards the mine. Once she was gone, Superwoman opened up a small bundle.

She removed a stained set of overalls, a miner's hat, and a small handful of coal dust. Switching her clothes at a blinding speed, she smeared herself with the coal. Hunched over, she made her way to one of the large windows in the dinning room.

She waited there for a few minutes before she heard one of the estate's guards coming her way. Stepping back, she made sure to be seen in the light. "Hey you!" She inwardly smiled as the burly guard rushed over. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I just wanted to see the big party sir." She wheezed.

"Oh, the little boy wants to see the big party, eh?" She was thankful for the darkness. The guard pushed her down and slapped a pair of handcuffs on her wrists. "Wait right here." He strolled off, leaving her planning.

Blakely sipped the champagne slowly as his guests amused themselves. His parties were the talk of both coasts, but he was very careful in who he invited. Food, drink, and more would be shipped in, but he was careful never to indulge in front of his guests. His calmness was shattered when one of his estate guards entered the room.

"What's the meaning of this interruption?" His voice was level, but the threat was there. The guard, a man twice Blakely's size, approached with his hat in his hand.

"Ah, sir, I thought it was wise to inform you I caught a prowler."

"So what do you want, a medal?" Blakely reached over his knife and speared a hunk of meat. He threw at the guard's feet. "Eat it, since you want to act like a guard dog."

The man blanched, but carefully picked up the offering. "It's a miner sir, he said he wanted to see a big party."

Blakely held up his hand. Everyone, from the musicians to the guard, froze. A slow smile spread across his features. "A party? He wanted to see a party?" He chuckled. "Well then, why don't we give him one?" Standing up, he threw down his drink. "Bring that fellow in here. If he wants to see a party, then by Jove he'll get one!"

Clara was pushed inside. Keeping her hat low and her voice gravely, she stammered as she spoke. "I just wanted to see what it was like up here."

Blakely roared with laughter. "Yes, yes, I can see that!" he turned to his guests. "Too often I've had to come up with ideas to entertain all of you. You, the rich and pampered," he swept his arms wide as he spoke, "and every time you hail me as genius for my parties. Well, how about something I bet none of you have ever experienced before?"

The group was silent. As one, they leaned in and waited with baited breath. Blakely tossed his glass to the ground. "Why don't we continue this party in the mine?"

A murmur rippled through the group. "Is it safe?" A be-furred socialite asked.

"Is it safe? Why, I run the safest mine in all the Americas! Come, let us descend from this stuffy old mansion into the depths of the underworld!" his laughter echoed off the walls as he rushed outside, his friends and hangers-on following him.

Clara was swept up in the crowd. "This isn't quite what I had intended, but if I can get him inside that shaft, then maybe this blowhard will finally learn his lesson."

~S

The group arrived at the mine within minutes. The guards were dismissed with a single glare with Blakely. Once inside, the group piled into the elevator and descended. Flasks were broken out and shared among the revelers. Someone smuggled sandwiches and passed them around. Clara stood at the back, silently taking the scene in.

Once the elevator stopped, the group (some of them stumbling), made their way into the shaft proper. Clara moved away from the group and leaned against the cavern wall. One of the men, his top hat tilted on his head, drunkenly picked up a pickaxe and swung it around. "Look at me, I'm a miner!"

"Oh Thornton, this is too much!" One of the women giggled. Clara was tempted to bring the whole mine shaft down on their heads when one of the support beams suddenly gave way. A chain reaction was triggered. Rotten beams snapped one by one as dirt and rock fell, destroying the elevator and burying the group alive.

Once the mine settled, Clara looked around. Without her amazing powers, she would have been suffocating in the enclosed area. As it was, she was merely dirty. Listening carefully, she could hear the group, separated from her by hundreds of pounds of rock.

Many of them screamed for help. Others just screamed. Putting her ear close to the rock, she could hear everything that was happening. "You cheapskate! If you had a better safety system, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

The group yelled as one. "Yeah!" More than a few threatened Blakely directly. To his credit, Blakely walked towards them and took something out of his pocket. Clara could hear the clicking of a lighter.

"And like I said before, I run the safest mine in all the Americas!" he pointed towards a junction box that had escaped the destruction. "Sure, a cave-in is to be expected, but I was smart enough to install the proper safety measures." He walked over to the box and opened it.

The group breathed a sigh of relief as he flipped the switch. "Once this hits, an alarm goes out, telling the men up top of a cave-in. We'll be out of here in two shakes of a lamb's tail."

He flipped the switch, but Clara only heard the empty sound of metal hitting metal. Gazing through the rock, Clara could see the inner wires. They had frayed and broke apart, thus there was no connection. Blakely was panicking now, as he endlessly hit the switch again and again. The cool veneer broke, reducing the man to a quivering panic. "We're all going to die!"

Clara shook her head. "I suppose they have suffered enough." Picking up a fallen pick, she clutched it in one hand and punched a hole in the wall with the other. Blowing slightly to dispel the dust, she leaned into the hole. "Is everyone alright?"

"Oh thank heavens, we can get out!" A large matron exclaimed. Clara shook her head and jerked a thumb.

"Nope, that way is blocked off too. I was lucky to be buried in a small area."

"Then we're doomed!" Someone wailed.

Clara dropped her pick and pointed to a group of shovels. "Not if we work. The miners here have to work in these conditions for twelve hours at a time. I think you lot can manage for half that."

"No we can't!" A man whined. Clara shook her head and sat down.

"What are you doing? You have to help us dig!" Blakely shrieked.

"No I don't. If all of you are just going to give up and die, why shouldn't I?" Clara crossed her arms and refused to budge. "If none of you want to live, I'm not going to waste my time." She knew her words were harsh, but hopefully the shock would be enough to motivate them to work. Hopefully Blakely would come around. If he didn't, then Superwoman would have to lend a hand…

~Some time later

The digging went slowly. For every one member of the party who hacked and dug, at least two could be counted to throw down their tools and scream about their impending deaths. Clara stood by Blakely, as the group started to focus their blame onto him. As for the man himself, he simply worked away. "How can they do it?" he wheezed under his breath. His silk shirt was stained with grime and sweat.

"Not so easy, eh?" Clara listened to the outside. She could hear men and equipment being assembled topside. "I suppose they have learned their lesson." Leaning against the wall, she pushed gently. The wall gave way as the rescuers struck. Moving fast enough not to be seen, Clara dashed past the crews and miners.

Stopping in the woods, Clara doffed her disguise and changed back. Guised once again as a mild mannered reporter, Clara stayed at the back of the crowd as Blakely and his guests were hauled to safety. Nudging Louis's elbow, she gestured for quiet as Blakely motioned with his hands. "Friends, stop."

He dropped his coat and staggered towards the crowd. His face was flushed and dripping with sweat. "I was wrong. I was so wrong about so many things." He pointed to the mine. "I swear, before each and everyone one of you, I will make this mine the safest in the world!" A small cheer went up from the crowd. Blakely motioned for quiet again. "And better wages for the workers, and proper equipment! I'll never scrimp on anything ever again!" he cast a glance upward as he was loaded into an ambulance.

May was in the crowd and shot a glance at Clara. To her credit, Clara simply winked.

~S

The write up had taken the most time. Blakely was as good as his word. Kober was rehired to an office position. Relying on the miner's experience, Blakely went about making the mine safe. Once Louis had fired off the article to the _Daily Star_ offices, he stepped outside the telegram office. "Well, I thought this was going to be a big article, but I never thought it would be this big."

"Well, I'm just glad the whole thing was resolved." Clara looked around at the town before getting into Louis's car.

"Of course, it helped that Superwoman showed up." Louis started the engine. Clara played it cool.

"Oh, she did? I must have missed her."

Louis continued. "I have to admit Clara, I was impressed. If that had been me? I might have tossed Blakely and his crew down that mine and buried them." He shook his head as they drove back towards Metropolis. Clara said nothing, but she did smile all the way back.

The end

This story was based on the untitled work first appearing in Action Comics#3 (August 1938), with credits to Jerry Siegal and Joe Shuster (script and pencils). All rights reserved by DC-Time Warner.

Be here next time when Superwoman plays…football?

Letters to the Editor:

They Call Me Bruce

_Great story. Good to see an update for this._

Yeah. At the rate I'm going it might 2064 before the numbering gets into the double digits.

Wolvmbm

_Once again, another great tale of Superwoman coming from you. That was a great adaptation to the original number 2 of Action Comics. I must say I'm very pleased with this series so far and I can't wait to read more of you within the future. Although I have to ask, how do you get the information on all those old comics?_

Well, I'd like to say my extensive private collection, but in truth reprints (ask DC for more Chronicles!), comic historians, and the like.

Tiffani

_Excellent work Cambot. I like the introspection at the end. That was cool. _

Other work

Detective Comics#3-The Bat Meets Dr. Death

Sensation Comics#5-Assault on the Octopus!


	4. Superwoman Plays Football?

Superwoman

Superwoman Plays Football?

"Oh, drat!" Clara fumed as the train pulled away from the station. She had been to Smallville over the weekend. Normally traveling from Metropolis to such a tiny burg would have taken hours by rail or car, but for Superwoman, she had managed the trip in minutes.

She would have returned the same way, but her friends had made that difficult. Larry Lang and his wife Patricia were the two best friends a person could have. When Clara arrived back in town, they insisted she not only spend the night with them, but that they would also see her off at the train station.

Naturally, this complicated her plans for departure, since there was no railway going straight to Metropolis, but rather a series of stopovers. Clara didn't want to abuse her friend's trust or wallets, so she bought the ticket herself and waved goodbye to her friends when she boarded.

Deciding to run the rest of the way once the train got close enough to the city, she had been hit with two problems. The first was a drunk driver who stopped his car on the tracks. The second problem, which she realized only after disembarking, was that all her clothes and personal belongings were on the train.

Shaking her head, she broke into a sprint. Easily overtaking the train (and making one engineer swear off drinking on the job when he saw the red and blue blur), she slowed down enough to latch onto the rear luggage car.

Slipping inside, she hurriedly changed back to Clara Kent just as four men entered the car. Ducking behind a stack of luggage, she listened carefully.

"Ok, the game against Cordell is this Saturday." The first man, a kind of wheezy baritone, spoke softly. With most people, his words would have been a mystery, but not to the superhuman senses of Superwoman. Turning her head slightly, she gazed through the luggage pile and saw the four men with her x-ray vision. The first man was short, with deep lines in his face. He nervously clutched his hat in his hand, showing a head full of white wispy hair.

"We know about the schedule Randall, but why don't you enlighten us on how much bread we're going to make?" The second man chuckled. He was taller than the rest of the four and almost as wide as the door.

"Look, if we blow this game, it's my job. If you take out Cordell's top three players, we can make it to the finals."

"And I say tough. If you want those pretty boys rubbed out, why can't we just plug them?" The third, a slow sounding man with thick Northeastern accent, whined. He was shorter than the second man, but Clara could see the knotted muscles in his wrists.

Randall shoved the third man. "Because it's the chair for all of us if you do! Look, just play one game, hurt Burns, Stevens, and Lewiston, leave, and I'll pay you after the game. Understand?"

The fourth man chuckled, a deep booming laugh. His face was fresher than the other four, suggesting youth. "Heh, four grand for one game of football? I think we can manage that, can't we boys?"

The men laughed. Clara heard paper being pushed around then a door opening and closing. "Hmm, this could be a story!"

Once the men had left, and Clara was assured of their being back in their compartment, she slipped out from behind the luggage and made her way back to her seat. By the time the train pulled into the station, she already had an idea.

Sending her luggage ahead to her apartment, she went directly to the _Daily Star_. Bypassing the elevators, she entered the stairwell. One leap later, she was inside the main newsroom at her desk, busily typing up a proposal.

After a brief checking on Louis, she made her way to archives. "Let's see, these are the players for Cordell University for this season." She looked over the photos and information. "These are the three players Randall wants to remove from the game." She checked in on the fellow Randall. Coach Randall, head football coach of Dale University. He had been picked to coach three years ago, and had overseen the team's steady decline in the rankings. "He was right. With this record he'll be lucky if they don't can him right now."

"That doesn't excuse poor sportsmanship, but how can Superwoman lend a hand?" She had the names of the players targeted. She considered called the police, but how could she convince them? The three men were toughs, but she couldn't find anything on them in the archive. "Could be out of town muscle, which would make sense."

Glancing down, Clara noticed something odd. Of the photos she had taken up, one slipped free and fell onto the table, sliding under the other photos, covering up the entire image save for one player. "That's peculiar!" The image bore a remarkable resemblance to Louis. "I think I know my handle on this story!"

"Wait, you want me to switch places with this bench warmer named Tommy Burke?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, that way you can get a first hand scoop!"

"Clara, sports is more Lombard's desk. I mean, where's the action?"

Clara shook her head. "Attempted cheating doesn't strike you as newsworthy?"

"I'm not saying it isn't, but what is your source? Randall is desperate, I give you that, but do you have any hard evidence?" he held up his hand to cut her off. "And I don't mean a conversation your source swears they heard. I mean, if we ran with this Dale would nail us for libel the second it hit the street."

"Which is why I want you to go under cover." Clara slapped Burke's photo on the table. "You're the only one who can pass for this kid. If I'm wrong about this, I'll buy lunch for the next month. What do you say?"

Louis paused. "Ok. If you can get this kid on board, I'll do it."

Clara grasped his hand. "You won't regret this!"

After working the rest of the day, Clara sat down on her couch. "Ok, Louis is game, but how can I convince Tommy? Kidnap him?"

She glanced at her Superwoman costume, hanging neatly on a hanger. "Well, if Clara Kent can't do it, perhaps Superwoman can!"

Superwoman landed lightly in the alley near Burke's apartment. She didn't change back, as a mild mannered reporter might not have the gravitas of the Maiden of Steel. Walking up to the front door, she knocked once.

The door opened slightly. A puzzled man looked back at her through the crack. "Yes?"

"Tommy Burke?"

"Who's asking?"

"Superwoman. May I come in?"

"Is this a joke?" Burke narrowed his eyes. "Look, if Mary put you up to this…"

"It's no joke, I assure you." She easily pushed her way inside. "Mr. Burke, I've been watching you, and I have a proposition for you. How would you like to be a football star?"

"Oh, now come on!" Burke stomped his foot. "I know I've been the benchwarmer for the past two seasons, but this is just taking thing too far!"

Superwoman held up her hand. In detail she explained her reasons for being there, plus Randall's plot. Burke calmed down, but still seemed skeptical. "I don't get it. If Coach Randall is really going through with this, why not call the cops?"

"That's where things get tricky. I know, and now you know, but that alone won't stand up in court. We need to stop them cold, and preferably in a way that exposes Randall was well."

She sat down. "I understand if you're nervous, but you would be helping a lot of people. For the game itself you wouldn't even have to play."

"A ringer? But, wouldn't that be just as bad?"

She shook her head. "No, this would only be for a few plays. Think of it as a sting."

"I don't know, but at this point I'm desperate. So what do I do?"

"Very little. I'll take you to a secure location tomorrow night. From there my friend will sub for you in practice a little bit then we'll have the game."

Burke paused before sticking out his hand. "Why not?"

"How did I agree to this?" Louis shifted from one foot to another. A touch of spirit gum and one change of hairstyle, and he could have been Burke's cousin.

"Because I asked." Clara adjusted his helmet. "Burke almost never plays, so just sit still." Burke's performance was a joke at best. He was one game away from being cut from the team. If not for his and Louis's appearance, she would have picked someone else. "All you have to do show up and try not to embarrass yourself and then we'll be right as rain for Saturday."

She wanted to sit in the bleachers for Louis's big moment, but if the players saw a strange girl rooting for Burke it might raise questions. She slipped away, and in an alley changed back to her costume. Leaping to the upper decks, she sat down and watched.

Louis may not have been an all state player, but he was better than Burke ever was. She was tempted to help him out, but decided against. Despite the sweat and grime, she could tell he was enjoying himself.

Scanning the field, she noticed a water boy slinking off. Following him (leaping down to the parking lot and moving so quick as to be a blur), she appeared near the pay phones. "Something about that boy bothers me."

"Hey coach, it's me Bobby. Shut up, I got something for you!" The boy's Brooklyn accent made his words almost unrecognizable. "Those three guys are going to be playing for sure, but I think you should check out Burke."

Even without the enhanced hearing, she could hear Randall's laughter. "Shut up, I'm serious! This guy is good! If he can get this good in practice, how much better could he be in the game?"

Straining her ears, Superwoman listened as Randall swore he would look in on Burke tonight. "I have to warn Tommy!"

"You mean I'm going to be kidnapped?" Tommy raised his eyebrow.

"Randall is planning it tonight."

"So now are you going to call the police?"

"No, not yet." She held up her hand to silence Tommy's protests. "We can't tip our hand just yet. You are going to a friend's place right now, and you'll play in the game Saturday."

Tommy's eyes lit up. "So the guy who's doubling for me is going to get taken instead? Isn't that dangerous?"

"He'll have plenty of help, don't worry. Now grab what you need. Those toughs should be over here by sundown."

"This is a bad idea." Louis paced back and forth. "I mean, I thought Kent talking me into this was bad, but kidnapped?"

"Don't worry." Superwoman calmly crossed her legs as she leaned back on the couch. "Once those thugs show up, I'll nab them. From there we can alert the police and expose Randall."

That night, at six on the dial, two of the men from the train forced their way inside Burke's apartment. Louis, sitting nervously by the window, threw up his hands. Without acting too much, he pleaded for mercy.

"Get a load of this bum. Thinks he's hot stuff on the field!" The nearest one cackled.

"I'd say he'll have more chances to play than where you're going!" Superwoman entered the room.

"It's a set-up!" One of the thugs drew a gun and fired. The bullet easily flattened against the Woman of Tomorrow's skin. She snatched the weapon from his hands and squeezed it to a pulp. "Now, do you give up, or do I grab something else?"

Both men threw up their hands. "We surrender!"

A call was made to Inspector Henderson's office. Louis, along with the real Burke, told their story to the disbelieving policeman. Superwoman made sure to leave right before he and a group of officers arrived.

"I don't believe it!" Henderson marveled. "Spats McKinney and Joey Truebello!" Turning to the officers, he issued orders as he took Lane and Burke aside. "Ok, so what happened?"

"Chief, this is only the tip of the iceberg!" Lane hurriedly told him what he knew. The two crooks chimed in.

"If we're going down, we're taking that bum with us!" Joey spat.

"Yeah, it was all Randall's idea!" Spats vigorously shook his head.

"Alright, I'll get a warrant together within the hour." Henderson had the two men hauled away. "Lane, I want to thank you. If not for your act, three men may have been maimed for life."

"I had some help." Louis glanced outside and for a second, saw a red cape fluttering in the night breeze.

Superwoman landed outside of the Dale University campus. "The police should be here soon, but I want to make sure Randall doesn't try anything funny."

She moved like greased lightening towards the athletic field. A lone light shone in the equipment shed's single window. "Perhaps they are waiting for their comrades?"

Stopping short, she crept towards the window and listened. "Burke? No, I still say you're crazy!" Randall swore.

"And I say shut up. You want this done right, so just let us do our job. My boys said Burke played good, real good. So maybe you should increase our pay while we're at it?"

"What? I never agreed to that!" Randall protested.

"I think we need to convince the coach here we're worth the money, ain't we Fats?" The leader spoke. That was enough for Superwoman.

Breaking the window, she leapt inside. "Alright, that's enough! You're all coming with me!"

"What is this, some kind of nutty cheerleader?" Fats rolled his eyes. "You want me to take of her Slick?"

"Please do." Slick reached into his coat to pull out a cigarette. Almost in slow motion, he saw Superwoman race across the room and bat Fats around like a basketball, then race over towards him. Fats' pistol, unfired, was in her hand. The cigarette dropped from his mouth. "How?"

Superwoman smirked. She puckered her lips together and blew. The force of the wind threw Slick off his feet and sent him crashing into Randall, who was attempting to climb out the window in the confusion.

"Now, where can I put them when the police show up?" Standing over the three men, inspiration came to her when she glanced outside. Gathering the trio up, she hefted them across her shoulders and stepped outside.

"Nuttiest thing I've ever seen." George Taylor looked at the photo that graced the front of the _Star_. Randall and the two roughs had been placed, via a secure fence post, on top of the goal post. It had taken the police some time to free the men. "Great scoop Lane."

Louis beamed, but shot a glance to Clara. "I had help chief."

Clara shook her head. "So did I, but Louis did most of the heavy work." She flipped the pages to the sports section. Burke made the headlines, but only due to his helping put Randall away. His performance in the game was abysmal, getting knocked off the field in nearly play. He still walked off with his dignity. He gave his best, but football didn't hold the thrill for him anymore. He told Superwoman his plans to become a journalist after the game. Clara neatly folded the page and tucked it away.

"True, but the thanks really goes to Burke." Clara put a hand over her mouth to cover her smile. "And Superwoman" she added silently.

The end

This story was inspired by "Superman Plays Football", which first appeared in Action Comics#4 (September 1938), with credits to Jerry Sigel (script) and Joe Shuster (pencils and inks). Copyright DC/Time Warner all rights reserved. No profit is intended or implied.

Reader mail

They Call Me Bruce

_Good work here fella_

Thanks!

From Anon

_Have you heard of the Boys?_

Sorry for trimming your post. Yes, I do prefer villains who aren't totally evil, and yes, sometimes you can't punch your problems away. Those topics will be brought up again in upcoming issues. Yes, I have heard of the Boys.

From Colt131

_No, we never want to see more DC characters. Especially not Mary Marvel, Big Barda or Wonder Girl. This was almost too serious, but I like your stories_.

And finally from Tiffani

_You did a great job with this story. I really like your DC stories. More characters are welcome, but not needed. _

And on that note, be here next time for…the Dam!

And keep an eye out for the following stories

Detective Comics#4-The Return of Dr. Death

Sensational Comics#6-The Revenge of the Baroness


	5. Superwoman VS the Dam

Superwoman

Superwoman VS the Dam

In the small rural community of Valleyho Town, there was not much to interest the casual outsider. No grand battles were every waged there, no one famous was ever born or died there, and even the scandals were utterly boring.

The only thing of note was the dam. Built on the heels of the Hoover Dam, it was smaller and garnered less attention. The only time the quiet village took notice of the dam was when it began to crack.

Experts were summoned, but due to the amount of flood water and the general state of disrepair the structure had fallen into, it was decided to let the dam collapse and rebuild. The current brace of thunderstorms pulverizing the area meant construction would be limited, and thus it would be more economical to simply rebuild the valley. Most experts gave the dam at least a week before it would collapse.

"Kent!"

George Taylor chewed on his stubby cigar as Louis Lane rushed into his office. "Problem sir?"

"Yeah, I need Kent in here. The Valleyho Dam is hours away from breaking and we don't have a reporter on the ground yet!"

"Kent? Why can't I cover it?"

"Lane, you're good, but Kent has been the main reporter for this paper. I don't play favorites and I don't care who does it, but I've got a train ticket for that woman that's going in my ash tray if she doesn't show up within the next five minutes!"

Louis nodded in agreement. "I see your point. If I see her, I'll rush her up your way chief."

As Louis left, Taylor threw a wadded front page at him. "Don't call me chief!"

Louis fumed as he stomped out of the office of the Daily Star. "Nuts to this, I'm the best reporter that old fool has!" An idea began to form in his mind. "Well, what if the darling Ms. Kent can't make her train on time?" He chuckled as he rushed to the elevator.

Louis couldn't believe his luck. Clara Kent, secretly Superwoman, was making her way through the morning rush right towards him. "Louis, hi!"

"Clara, am I glad to see you!" He put on his best smile and rung his hands. "Mr. Taylor is blowing a gasket; he needs you to cover a real front pager!"

"Really? What is it?"

"Mrs. McGuire is having sextuplets over at City General and we need someone to cover it for the evening edition!"

"Really? Golly, I'll have to hurry, thanks Louis!" She turned and rushed back towards the street. Louis smiled as she disappeared from view.

"Mister Lane, sometimes you are a scoundrel!" He chuckled all the way back to the offices.

"What?' Taylor slammed his fist on his desk hard enough to rattle his coffee cup. "What do you mean Kent's not here?"

"She said she had a bigger story sir." Lane shrugged his shoulders.

"I decide what the big story is!" He chewed on his cigar. "Alright Lane I'm over a barrel here. Can you get to Valleyho and back in time for tomorrow's evening edition?"

"You bet chief!" Lane ducked out of the office as Taylor shouted after him.

"Don't call me chief! And if you see Kent out there, tell her she's fired!"

"Why do I have the sinking feeling that I've been set up?" Clara strolled around the hospital waiting room. Despite asking every nurse on two floors, there was no one named McGuire, pregnant or otherwise.

A quick phone call to the news desk confirmed her fears. In between Mr. Taylor bellowing and ranting, she garnered where Louis was headed. Quickly hanging up the phone, she dashed to the roof. "I should be plenty sore at Louis for such a dirty trick, but I can't help but feel that he's going into danger."

Doffing her clothes and neatly compressing them into a small ball, she was thankful her Superwoman costume could be worn under most of her regular clothing without issue. Taking a running leap, she soared through the air, landing on a rooftop several blocks away. "If Louis is covering the story, then he'd have to be at Valleyho. The fastest way would be rail, but can I make it in time?"

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, Superwoman made her way south towards the danger. Spying the train at a distance, she broke into a sprint once she landed. With the ground so broad and flat, she had no difficulty building up a speed that soon had her going past the train. In the distance was the Clarkson Bridge, a relic that had been brand new when Metropolis's streets had yet to be paved.

As she neared the old structure, she ground to a halt when she spotted the trestle's dilapidated state. "There is no way this thing can support a train!" Seeing the engine's gleaming headlight drawing closer, she came to a decision. "Not enough time to stop the train! I'll have to try something else!"

Leaping over the side of the bridge, she braced the weakest supports on her back. Gripping the main columns in her mighty hands, she gritted her teeth as the train rolled over. The pressure was immense, she held her ground. When several boards broke under the strain, she jumped, allowing the train to run over her back.

When the last car had passed, she slowly released her grip and jumped towards the far shore. The bridge collapsed into the ravine below with a deafening crash.

Louis, along with most of the train's passengers, clustered around the windows. "I don't believe it!" one man exclaimed.

"We could have been killed!" a woman gasped. The conductor, taking note of the scene, hurried towards the engineer.

"Sam, you'd better wire ahead and let the station know the bridge is out." The older man wiped his brow. "Boy, were we lucky! A few more seconds and we would have had it!"

Louis, meanwhile, had different reasons to be elated. "Superwoman could have saved us. If I can get her to Valleyho, I can kill two stories with one stone!"

The train arrived right in the middle of a mob. Word had spread of the dam's upcoming collapse, and the entire town was fighting to flee. Roads were jammed, boats overcrowded, and the train station looked like an oversized sardine can.

Louis, lugging his camera with him, fought and shoved his way past the panicking populace and flagged down a cab. "How much to hire you for the day?"

The cabbie grabbed a small carpet bag and tossed his hat to Louis. "Forget it pal, I'm getting out while the getting is good! If you want some wheels so bad, take it!" The older man took off towards the train station.

Louis, not looking a gift horse in the mouth, climbed into the front seat and peeled away from the station. Avoiding the congested main streets, Louis headed towards the dam. With zero traffic, everyone having fled, he raced down empty streets and past darkened houses.

Going up into the hills, he stopped the car and got his camera. "All I need are a few shots of the dam and Taylor will give me a mint over this!"

Superwoman landed on the other edge of the valley. The storm had stopped, but the water level had risen to a dangerous level. "I see everyone managed to evacuate. Good, that makes my job a bit easier!"

With a might leap, she landed atop of the dam. Unspooling a line of rope (she had wrapped a large coil around her shoulder when she first landed near the town), she hooked a line to her belt and lowered herself over the side.

Already cracks were forming. Water was flowing freely, but she knew she didn't have much time. "Hopefully I can reseal some of the worse ones before things get too bad!" With her heat vision, she began her task of saving the dam, unaware of Louis Lane's capturing of the event. The rain began to pour, harder this time.

Twin blazing beams shot from her eyes and began to melt the concrete, sealing the cracks around her. The mountain of water on the other side, however swelled as the rain combined with the runoff from the mountains. The already strained dam began to crumble around her. "No!"

Before she could determine a course of action, a large chunk of the dam suddenly broke free. Water cascaded down into the valley below. Scrambling up towards the top, more holes developed as more and more water pushed against the weakening barrier. "No use, I'll have to stop it another way!"

Before she could get away from the crumbling structure, she noticed a car in the path of the rushing water. "That driver, he'll be killed!"

Louis dropped the camera on the passenger seat as he slid into the cab. As the first section of the dam fell away, he turned the key, but all he got in exchange was a sort of wheezing noise under the hood.

Pumping the gas pedal, he tried turning the ignition on, each time more frantically than the last. "Come on!" He gritted his teeth as the water broke through the dam, sending a massive tidal wave crashing towards him.

The engine sputtered once then went silent. Grabbing his camera, he abandoned the now useless car and looked around. "Great, a one lane road in the middle of nowhere!" Before he could grouse any more, he felt hands wrap around his torso. "What?"

The ground disappeared beneath his feet as a reassuring voice whispered in his ear. "We're going to have to stop meeting like this Mister Lane."

"Superwoman!" He relaxed as they soared through the air. Landing on a peak overlooking the valley, she let Louis go.

"Stay here, there's no time to waste!" She stared at the peak as the water rushed towards them. Twin beams of blazing heat began to melt through the rock as she pushed. Her muscles strained with the effort. Gritting her teeth, she slowly pushed the mountain top forward, sending it crashing into the valley below and blocking the raging torrent of water.

She slumped against the ground as Louis stood by slack-jawed. He finally found the energy to speak after a few minutes. "That was incredible!"

"Thank you." She breathed heavily and gingerly stood up.

"Are you ok?" Louis rushed to her side. She pushed him aside gently.

"Just fine." She put a hand to his shoulder. She smiled; Louis felt his knees quiver. "If you don't mind, I've got to go." She whispered softly in his ear and turned away.

"Wait!" Louis forced himself to move. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Well, you do seem to have a knack for getting into trouble." She smiled. She then leapt away, leaving Louis alone on the hilltop.

Clara walked down the empty street. With the whole town deserted, she had no trouble finding a payphone. Putting a dime in, she spoke briefly with the operator. "Hello, Mr. Taylor ?"

She waited until the man's tirade finished before speaking again. "Well, if you want to wait for Mr. Lane to tell you the story, you can, but it might be a few hours. I, on the other hand, have a first hand account of Superwoman's saving of the entire town. Yes, I can verify this, with pictures" She had seen and heard Louis snapping the camera, so she was confidant that he managed to capture a few shots. "Well, if you rehire me and get me a good rewrite man I could give you the exclusive right now."

After much grumbling, Taylor connected her to the news desk and she began to relate her story. Once finished, she narrowed her eyes and looked towards the hills. With her superhuman vision, she saw Louis slowly making his way down the hill towards town. "I suppose I should go rescue Louis, but it'll be as Clara, not Superwoman. I think a few hours of walking might cure him of any more pranks."

Based on the story that first appeared in Action Comics#5 (October 1938), with credits to Jerry Siegel (script) and Joe Shuster (pencils and inks). All rights reserved by DC/Time Warner.

Next time, Superwoman's Phony Manager!

And now reader mail

Anon

_Whoa_

Hopefully that was the good kind

They Call Me Bruce

_Good work on writing this_

Wolvmbm

_Great retelling of the Action comic issue as it was a great twist to an old storyline. Please do keep up the good work upon such a great series as I hope to hear more from you soon. _

Darci

_A story like this seems rather quaint now, but back when the original was published in September 1938 it really illustrated Superman's character. Your version does a good job illustrating Clara's. I really like this alternative universe where Clara and Louis work at the Daily Star. I hope you enjoy writing them as much as we enjoy reading them. _

Indeed I do, although lately I haven't nearly as much time as I would like, and thank you again for proof reading this.

And speaking of time, be on the lookout for the latest stories soon to be appearing on your monitor

Detective Comics#5-The Bat VS the Monk

Sensation Comics#7-Origin of the Amazons

And there might be a certain group making its way to your screen before too long too…


	6. Superwoman's Phony Manager

Superwoman

"Superwoman's Phony Manager!"

Superwoman's fame and infamy were equal. Newspapers rushed to get more pictures and details of her exploits. The public was clamoring for information, as were several government agencies. As far as the _Daily Star_ was concerned, Superwoman was good for business. Since they were the first paper to introduce her to the public, most people assumed there was some kind of connection between the two.

So it came to no surprise that various publicity people would barge into George Taylor's office, demanding Superwoman endorse their perfume, breakfast cereal, or whatever line of products that they had on hand. Clara Kent, from her desk, would watch the hucksters and smile softly. "Granted, with my powers I could probably make a quick buck selling anything, but I'd hate to be ensnared by some kind of corporation. I have to remain above it all. If I got into someone's pocket, they might get the idea that I can be bought." She watched them all be escorted or thrown out and rarely thought about it.

Naturally she was shocked when a slick looking man in a sharp suit strolled into Taylor's office one day and stayed there for a good half hour. Concentrating, she strained her hearing to ignore the office chatter and listen to the conversation. Using her x-ray vision, she saw past Taylor's door.

The man, Taylor was addressing him as 'Mr. Williams', was sitting before Taylor and grinning broadly. She listened to him speak. "Look, all of this is legit. You've had a great run of luck getting my client's stories to press before your competitors, but sooner or later you're going to get scooped. Why not let us save you some trouble?"

"Client?" Clara stood up and moved towards the door. She could have listened just fine from her desk, but something about the man drew her attention.

"Look, my reporters have done a first rate job of covering Superwoman, but you have a point. Of course, how do I know if you're on the level? You're not the first guy to come in here and claim to represent Superwoman."

Williams chuckled and pulled out a thick legal document. "I bet, but did any of them have a contract?" He handed it to Taylor. Clara stared at the document. It appeared legit. "What I have here is a signed and notified contract, giving me exclusive rights to Superwoman and her likeness."

Williams stood up and open the office's curtains. Clara gasped when she gazed into the street. "Look at that! And we have twenty others going up all over the city!" A large billboard was being plastered across the street. 'Use Superwoman gas and go-o-o-o!' it cried with an illustration of her racing a car. "And that's not all! We have endorsement deals with Kellogg's, Kaufman Brothers Toys, even the Mutual Broadcast System for a daily radio show!" He produced bills and contracts, proving his words. "And if you sign now, I guarantee the _Daily Star_ will be the official Superwoman newspaper. What do you say?" He thrust the contract towards Taylor.

Clara took that moment to open the door. "Oh, hello Mr. Taylor, I didn't know you were with someone." Clara narrowed her eyes at Williams.

"Not a problem Kent." Taylor waved her over. "Kent, this is Nick Williams. He says he can get us an exclusive deal with Superwoman."

"Really? Wow!" Clara tried to hide the sarcasm from her voice. She wasn't entirely successful.

Williams wasn't a dummy. "Kent? Ah, the reporter who gets so many scoops about my client! Well, if the little lady doesn't believe me, why don't we have a good old fashioned sit down? Just to prove I'm on the level, of course."

Clara raised her eyebrows and tried to stifle a smirk. "Well, if it's not too much bother."

"No bother at all! Here's my client's hotel. Swing by about 9 tonight and be sure to bring plenty of film!" Williams left a copy of his contract on Taylor's desk. "I'll come around tomorrow to pick these up, if you're still interested of course." Williams smiled broadly as he left the office, nearly bumping into Louis Lane on his way out.

"Say, who was that joker? He looked like that cat that swallowed the canary."

"Just a nut I bet." Taylor hefted the thick document and called to the copy boy. "Olson, take these down to legal, will you?"

"Sure thing sir!" The red-headed youth saluted sharply and scampered away.

"Legal? But sir you really can't be thinking of going into business with that snake oil peddler!" Clara protested. She sneered at the billboard across the street.

"No Kent, but I would like an expert's opinion on those papers. I agree, Williams is probably just selling snake oil or worse, but so far everything seems legal. If Superwoman appears with him, well, I don't know what to say."

"But there's no way she'd ever consent to sell junk!" Clara almost shouted.

"How do you know?" Louis countered. "How do any of us really know? I mean maybe she has bills to pay, a sick cat or something. Maybe she's just greedy, I don't know." Louis shrugged his shoulders.

"That's the thing Lane, I want you to know. Lane, I'm assigning you and Kent to both cover this story. I want to know the who, the how, and why and I want it by tomorrow's morning edition!"

-K

Clara adjusted her hat in the washroom mirror. Louis had sworn he gotten on the details on Williams a few hours ago and being a good partner, he would share them over dinner. Clara had dolled herself up, as much as a reporter could afford to at any rate, and met Louis at his club.

"So far Kent this Williams guy seems to be perfectly on the level, but there's always something else."

Clara pretended to be bored as Louis spoke, but she was actually memorizing every detail both spoken and written down in his notebook. "Oh? Like what?"

"Well, he got his start in the carnival fighting circuit. There were allegations of him skimming from the wrestlers but nothing was ever proven. He did some of the grindhouse circuit after that, mostly doing midget acts and hoochie dancers. There were plenty of raids but he was never placed at the scene. It seems until Superwoman showed up, he'd been a pretty low level boxing manager."

"You really think Superwoman is working for him?"

Louis snorted. "With a bum like that? Are you kidding? Of course, she might be. I mean, what's her real name? Nobody can be that good all the time and not have some vices."

Clara was hurt but tried not to show. "I guess you have a point." She turned her head as Louis fumblingly dripped something into her glass. Clara heard him the entire time. "Drugging my drink? I guess Louis still wants to handle this solo, which would work pretty well for me actually." Turning back around, she gently sipped her drink.

A lesser person would have passed out, but Clara ignored the drug. "I can't say as I'm happy about how Mister Lane conducts himself, but that's an issue I can settle latter." Dropping the glass, she put her hand to her forehead. "Oh, I feel so faint!" She tried to sound weak and hoped Louis bought her act.

If he didn't he didn't give the impression. Signaling the head waiter, the pair of them dragged her to the curb and hustled inside a waiting taxi. Louis thrust a few bills and some paper at the driver. "Make sure she gets home, ok Bill?"

Clara would have laughed at the sheer audacity of it all had she not been so annoyed. As the car pulled away, Clara opened her eyes and turned around. She saw Louis hail another cab. "Actually driver, I feel quite fine now." She opened up her purse. "Here's a five. Forget about this whole night, will you? And let me out here."

The cab screeched to a halt. Clara barely exited the vehicle before it took off. "Ok, now with that little drama out of the way, let's go see this Mr. Williams and Superwoman!"

-W

Williams paced the hotel room like a cat; a cat that hadn't been feed in three days and was suffering from mange to boot. "Look, will you calm down? They're just reporters!"

Sitting on a ratty sofa was someone that could have passed for Superwoman, assuming the looker was near sighted and had recently been punched in both eyes. "Look boss, I can't fly or nothing! How can we convince this rube I'm the real McCoy?"

"Lord, this is what I get for working with wrestlers!" Williams muttered under his breath. "Look Velvet, all you have to worry about is the stunts we rehearsed. These two rubes will be impressed and we can write our own tickets, got it?"

-L

Louis exited the car and took in his surroundings. The neighborhood may have been upper crust forty years ago, but it was clear that those glory days were long past. Louis paid the driver. "Hey buddy, this is a pretty rough place. You want me to wait?"

He shook his head. "No, I'll hitch a ride with a friend." He entered the rundown hotel and went up to the top floor. A quick knock nearly made the rusted number fall off.

Williams yanked the door open on the second knock. "Mr. Lane! Come in, come in!" He ushered him inside before glancing around the hallway. "I'm glad you could make it, but where is Ms. Kent? Superwoman wanted to meet her so badly."

"She, ah, felt under the weather and sends her condolences." Louis managed to say that with a straight face. "So where is the Woman of Steel? I have plenty of questions for her!"

A window slamming shut made Williams perk up. "And it sounds like she just arrived! Come this way!" He threw open the door with a flourish. "Ta-da!"

The faux Superwoman flexed her muscles. "Hi Mr. Lane! Glad you could make it!" She gripped his hand and pumped it firmly. Louis winced and glanced around the room.

"Not that I don't believe you but how about some demonstrations of your client's abilities?"

"Of course!" Williams directed Superwoman over to a large gray metal bar resting on the floor. "If she bent this iron bar, would that convince you?"

Without waiting for Louis's input, Superwoman picked up the bar and bent it into a circle. She dropped it on a nearby desk. The wood frame buckled and collapsed under the weight. "Well, is she real or what?"

Louis laughed. "I'll go with what." He casually picked up the bent bar and straightened it with a little effort. "Also, I'd recommend getting an oak desk instead of balsa wood."

Williams' face grew cold. "When did you figure it out?"

"When I looked at your Superwoman." He jerked a thumb at the annoyed woman. "She has black hair, not brown, for starters."

"Enough!" Williams pulled a pistol from his pocket. "I wanted this to go better Mr. Lane but since you won't cooperate!"

Louis stepped back, cagey but unafraid. "Oh? And how are you going to spin my being shot?"

The smile on Williams face returned. "Simple, we are going to be attacked by an enemy of Superwoman. Sadly you were thrown from the window before we could stop him."

"Then I guess you'll be putting away the gun then?" Louis eyed the door, but the phony Superwoman slipped behind him and slapped her thick arms around his neck in a full Nelson.

"No, but a fall from this height and they won't even bother to check. Goodbye Mr. Lane." Williams moved to open the window, but a blue and red clad bullet smashed it to pieces.

"Not so fast!" the real Superwoman hopped into the room. "I heard everything!"

"Cripes, it's the real deal!" the fake Superwoman thrust Louis forward and dashed for the door. Superwoman narrowed her eyes at the imposter's cape. Twin red beams of intense heat shot from her eyes and set the cheap costume fabric on fire. The imposter yelped as she tore the flaming fabric free and stomped it out.

"Now for you!" Superwoman turned her full attention to Williams. "The cheap ads I could have ignored, but this?"

Williams, in a panic, fired his gun. Superwoman didn't even flinch as the bullet flattened against her cheek and fell useless to the floor. Before he could squeeze the trigger again, she snatched the gun from his hand and crushed it into a ball.

"Don't hurt me!" Williams wailed as Superwoman picked up by the collar.

"I'm not, but I am going to see you off at the nearest precinct. Mister Lane, are you going to press charges?"

Louis straightened tie. "Of course."

-S

With a pale Williams and the phony Superwoman spilling their guts to a shocked desk sergeant, Superwoman and Louis stayed outside. "Well, this was quite a scoop!" Louis beamed as he tightened his coat.

"I'm sure, and thanks for helping me expose Williams. I'll see that his money is returned to the rightful parties."

"Say, Superwoman," Louis stopped her before she leapt away, "how did you know I was in trouble?"

"I ran into Miss Kent on her way home. She says she's feeling much better now, but I'd ease off on the dinners with her." Louis kept his face calm, but his heart rate shot up. "Try to stay out of trouble Mr. Lane, I can't always be everywhere." Before he could ask for an explanation, she leapt off into the night sky.

The end

Based on "Superman's Phony Manager", which first appeared in Action Comics I#6 (November 1938) with credits to Jerry Sigel (script), Joe Shuster (pencils/inks), and Paul Lauretta (letters)

Next time, Superwoman Joins the Circus!

Reader mail

They call me Bruce

_Love it, keep 'em coming_

Wolvmbm

_Nice remake of the original Action Comics#5 tale. As it was interesting to see Superwoman tackle a broken dam problem. Please do keep up the good work upon such a great tale like this one as I cannot wait to read your next installment in the series. _

From anon

_Oh yeah the Monk, I can't wait but I'll have to. _

From Darci

_Cambot's version of Action Comics#5 takes a few more liberties than usual with the original. For example, in the original the railroad bridge was weakened by the river (presumably strengthened by the same rains that threatened the dam) rather than being decrepit. For another, this story is often citied as the first example of the Superman-Lois-Clark love triangle, while the topic doesn't appear at all here. The original was only 9 pages, 4shorter than usual, so perhaps he felt he needed to keep up the breakneck pace in this text only version and had to shed some of the subplots? Looking forward to more adventures of Superwoman!_

Thanks, and yes, I figured the focus on that story should have been about the dam. There will be plenty of love triangles and squares to worry about later.

Check out these future issues

Detective Comics#6-The Bat VS the Vampire!

Sensation Comics#8-Wonder Woman goes to the Circus!


	7. Superwoman goes to the Circus!

Action Comics 7

Superwoman Joins the Circus!

Inside the major metropolitan offices of the _Daily Star_, things were busy as usual. Ace reporters Louis Lane and Clara Kent had just returned after cracking a major political ring while Editor George Taylor stomped about the office, cigar smoke following him like a cloud. Curly Childs, reporter of less than sterling reputation, entertained some coworkers around the office water cooler.

"So there I was, tied to the bed, when this chickee's old man cam bursting in with a heater the size of a cat!"

"Oh, come on Curly, we've heard this story before!" Jimmy Olson sighed as his attention was drawn to the approaching Kent and Lane. "Look, Mr. Lane and Ms. Kent are back!"

At his words, several of Curly's crowd left and flocked towards the two reporters, clamoring for details about their recent articles. Curly fumed over in the corner. "Lousy hacks, think they're better than me!"

With Clara's back to him, Curly was struck by an idea. "Hey Kent, I know you hayseeds may not be up on fashion, let me help you!" He reached out and snagged the back of Clara's blouse, gripping her brassiere. With one smooth jerk he snapped the wire and cotton garment back against Clara.

Clara felt no pain from the act, but she forced herself to act shocked. If she tossed Curly through the drywall, it might raise questions. Louis stepped up on her behalf. "You think you're funny?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah, I do." Curly grinned as Taylor stomped over.

"Alright, break it up and get back to work! This is a newspaper, not a playground!" Lane and Kent followed Taylor into his office, leaving Curly to smirk his way back to his desk.

"So, what's next chief?" Clara asked as she sat down.

"The Jordan Circus is coming to town tomorrow. I want one of you to cover it, a real human interest angle, understand?"

"I'll take it chief!" Clara spoke before Louis could, "I used to go to the circus all the time back in Smalllville."

"Good enough; so Lane, that leaves you." Taylor rifled through the papers on his desk. "We have some reports that the racketeer Derek Niles is attempting to set up shop here in Metropolis. Find out what you can about it and be careful. Niles is a nasty customer."

Louis gave a mock salute. "I'm on it chief."

"Say, Clara, why do you let that jerk Curly push you around?" Louis pushed the elevator button to the lobby as they left.

"I guess I'm just not as forceful as you or Superwoman." Clara meekly shrugged her shoulders. Silently, she considered having Superwoman pay Curly a visit later. "But look, let's not focus on that. We have a job to do. "

"I suppose you're right. Say, would you be free for dinner tonight?"

Clara adjusted her glasses. "Sure, pick me up at seven after I finish with the circus."

Clara walked around the midway towards the ringmaster's trailer. The sights and smells brought her back to childhood days spent watching her father lifting anvils for pocket money, of clowns and wrestlers in dingy tents and animals of all shapes and sizes. As she neared Jordan's trailer, she stepped outside. She heard two voices in a heated argument.

Concentrating, she blocked out all other sounds and listened to the conversation inside. "Alright Jordan, your marks are due in two weeks. Why don't you just stop being a chump and make me your partner?"

"Partner? Forget it Niles, I'd lose everything, including my self-respect!" Jordan raged.

Niles never broke a sweat. "Suit yourself, but in two weeks I'll own everything nice and legal and then you'll be flat busted. If you take me on, at least you can keep a roof over your head."

"Get out!" Jordan threw something heavy and breakable at Niles. The other man ducked and darted outside, running into Clara in the process.

"Watch it you klutzy dame!" Niles swore as he stomped off.

Clara turned her attention back to Mr. Jordan as the ringmaster fell down and sobbed. "He's right!" Jordan rubbed his face. "I'll never be able to pay back the money I borrowed! If only I had something, some act that would fill up the seats just one time!"

Clara slipped her glasses off. "This looks like a job for _the Daily Star_!"

Clara knocked on the door. When Jordan hesitantly opened the door, she slipped inside. "Hello, my name is Clara Kent, I'm a reporter for the Daily Star. I'm doing an article, and I was wondering if you would be willing to be interviewed."

Jordan puffed up his chest at her words. "Why, I'd be delighted to miss! The Jordan Circus is pleased to be playing in Metropolis, and we'll be showcasing the talent that has become synonymous with our name! We'll have acts of all shapes and sizes, so please, come as often as you can! We'll be playing at the fairgrounds for the next two weeks, so be sure to mention that." She tried to ignore the faint hint of desperation in his voice.

"I'm sure our readers will be very interested." Clara nodded and smiled. As Jordan talked, Clara took notes for the write up later. As she came up with the copy, she couldn't but think about the man who left. "Could that be Derek Niles? This would fit with his M.O. I think the Jordan Circus is going to need more than a nice article to trump that heel."

Later that night, Clara returned. The fairgrounds were dark, the workers away or asleep. Moving back towards Jordan's trailer, Clara eavesdropped as Jordan fitfully talked in his sleep. "No hope, need a star, Niles will ruin me!"

"That poor man!" Clara slipped around the corner. Blocked off from the midway, she slipped her outer garments off, standing proudly in her red and blue costume. Bundling them neatly, she went back to Jordan's office. She knocked on the door. When Jordan didn't answer, she easily forced the lock and entered the trailer.

Jordan sprang to his feet, a pistol in his hand. "A burglar, eh? Well, forget it, you won't find enough for a drink in this place!"

"Calm down, I want to help."

"The only help you'll be offering is to the police!" Jordan waved the gun at her. "Now don't move!"

"What do I have to do to convince you?" Superwoman moved forward. Jordan fired once. The bullet flattened against her chest and fell uselessly to the floor.

"What are you?" Jordan gasped.

"Someone who is looking for a job. Do you have a strongwoman?"

"We have a strongman, Hercules the Mighty."

"Can he do this?" With one blinding fast hand she snatched the gun from Jordan and crunched it into pulp. "Step outside and I'll do more."

"What do you mean?" Jordan gasped, but followed her outside all the same. Once he was outside, he stood dumbfounded as Superwoman slid under his trailer. Before he could ask, he stepped back as the whole structure shook.

"Do you think people would pay to see this?" Superwoman asked as she lifted the trailer over her head.

After nearly a minute of full silence, Jordan forced himself to nod. "You're hired!"

So it was that in the next addition of _the Daily Star_, readers were greeted to a full page ad for the Jordan Circus. "See, for the first time, SUPERWOMAN!" was posted across four columns. A blurred shot of Superwoman racing a train was presented neatly under the headline, with various shots of the circus under that.

Derek Niles crumbled the paper up and tossed it away. "It has to be a trick!"

Trigger, Niles's general assistant and lackey, nodded. "Yeah, remember that fake Supergal who was shilling that cereal? I bet it's the same racket."

"Racket or no, this could ruin everything. Jordan might be able to pay off his marker, and we can't allow that to happen." He raised his eyebrow. "Understand?"

Trigger smiled and patted a bulge under his arm. "Perfectly boss!"

Clara and Louis settled in the backseat of the cab as it wove through the streets. "So, you really think Superwoman is going to show?" Louis tapped on the window.

"A little birdie told me. Why, jealous?"

Louis laughed. "Hardly, but wait until I get the scoop on tomorrow's edition."

"We'll see Mister Kent." Clara glanced ahead and spotted the traffic well before the driver. "You can let me out here cabbie. My friend will cover my share of the fare." Before Louis could protest Clara had slipped out of the cab.

Dashing away from people, she darted behind a dumpster. One quick change later, Superwoman stood proudly. "Now to help out the circus." With a single leap, she cleared the apartments around her and bounded towards the fairgrounds.

The circus was sold out. The ringmaster had barely taken off his hat when the crowd went wild, clamoring for Superwoman. Jordan was in the back, sweating bullets. "Where is she?" He sent the clowns and the strongman out to warm up the crowd.

The audience was chilly to the idea. Cheers turned to boos. A 'we want Superwoman' chant broke out and spread across the stands. Unseen by Jordan, Trigger leaned back in his too small seat and grinned. He happily munched popcorn as people began to leave en mass.

Everyone froze when the tent was enveloped in darkness. A lone spotlight shined on a brightly garbed figure appearing on the high wire. "I apologize for my lateness ladies and gentlemen, but I felt you deserved a grand entrance!" The audience grew quiet as Superwoman leapt from the platform and snagged the trapeze bar.

Sailing through the air, she suddenly let go. Spinning gracefully, she ignored the panicked screams as she dropped towards the ground. She hit the ground in seconds, sending up a large cloud of sawdust. Using her breath, she drew the sawdust away from the crowd and forced it back to the ground again.

She took a bow. The audience, Trigger included, stared dumbfounded at her. Not wasting a beat, Superwoman walked over to the strongman. "Mind if I borrow some weight?"

The strongman nodded mutely and hefted the largest dumbbell he could lift. She took it with one hand and tied it into a knot. For good measure she tossed it high above to bounce off the canvas roof of the tent. The crowd exploded into cheers when they realized she was the real Superwoman.

"And now for my next trick," her voice boomed across the tent, "I'll need a volunteer!" Ignoring the hundreds of hands that shot up, she gestured to a group of clowns who just entered the main ring. Behind them was a large elephant. Superwoman took the reins and stepped under the massive animal. The crowd grew silent as she kneeled under the animal's stomach.

With little effort on her part, she lifted the elephant up with one hand. With the other she kept the animal calm while she walked it around the ring. Trigger stood up and dashed outside.

Fumbling in his pockets for change, he barreled past various attendees. Ignoring the crying children he knocked over, he found a payphone. Dialing, he tapped his foot impatiently. "Boss?"

"Trigger? I thought I made it clear you were to never call me at this number."

"Boss, it's the circus!"

"What about it?"

"I think we may have a problem. Superwoman is knocking them out of their socks!"

Niles sighed heavily. "Meet me at the club in an hour. I expect a complete explanation, however, or you can start looking for another job."

Niles sat at his table in the back. The club was empty, Niles having sent the staff home early. He gingerly sipped coffee as Trigger stammered what he had seen. "Boss, it was the most amazing thing I ever saw!"

"So you keep saying, but what exactly are you talking about?"

"Superwoman! Boss, this circus has Superwoman on the payroll, I swear!"

Niles raised his eyebrows. At length, he spoke. "This might change things. Trigger, I need you to go back to the circus, do it this very night, and do your work. Jordan may have a sold out show tonight, but I don't want a repeat performance."

Trigger nodded in agreement. "Ok boss, but what about Superwoman?"

Niles sighed in annoyance. "Just deal with her. She can't be as tough as the papers say. Now do your job!"

Superwoman's trailer was blocked off by hordes of people. Jordan's security was pressed to the limit as they tried to keep the people back. Superwoman sat in the small trailer. Narrowing her eyes, she saw past the people and peered into Jordan's office. She smiled as she saw the man's happiness. "One more show I think and Jordan should be set for life."

She turned her head slightly and spied Louis trying to force his way through the crowd. "Poor old Louis, he never learns."

Standing up, she looked down at the floor. Concentrating, she stood perfectly still as twin red beams blazed from her eyes and cut a neat circle in the trailer's floor. Quickly lifting the circular piece of metal and cooling it with her breath, she slipped under the trailer and moved faster than the human eye could follow.

Darting past the crowds, she slipped her regular clothes back on, appearing once again as Clara Kent. She waved to Louis. "Louis, any luck with the interview?"

Louis kicked a paper cup. "Nope, those gorillas over there don't seem to believe in the freedom of the press. I'll try again tomorrow."

"Well, I'm sure Superwoman would be happy to grant you an interview after the show, if you treat a certain gal reporter to dinner?"

Louis laughed. "Alright, I get the point, but I expect an interview Ms. Kent."

-The next day

Trigger slipped into the main tent. A few twenties and a sob story about needing a story for his paper earned him access to the main tent. While everyone was busy preparing for the evening sow, Trigger slipped a small knife from his overalls. A few slashes at the coiled rope later, he slipped back outside and headed towards the animal cages.

Once again distracting the guard, he pulled out a vial of acid and poured a choice amount on the bars of various cages. As the animals slept, Trigger checked his weapons in the relative quiet of the tent. He had a small pellet gun. "When those babies get dragged into the main tent," he mimicked shooting a sleeping lion, "the whole place is going to go nuts!" He silently laughed as he cleaned up after himself and went back outside to wait.

-Later that night

If anything, the second night was even larger. Radio stations had sent mobile units. Hundreds of people packed the streets for miles in every direction. Superwoman peeked at them from her dressing room. "I still can't believe all these people showed up!"

Jordan knocked on her door. She didn't need her x-ray vision or heightened senses to know it was him. The man's manic energy was infectious. "This is the biggest show ever! Are you ready?"

She nodded. "I hope so." She had talked to Jordan before about allowing the other performers to be worked into her act, so that they wouldn't think she was stealing the spotlight. "Is Mary ready?"

"Kid, she was born on the high rise. I think she can handle this."

Trigger watched from the stands. He was sitting in the last row; pellet gun nestled in his lap and covered by a jacket. He had been waiting, along with the rest of the crowd, albeit for different reasons. When they finally announced Superwoman the cheering was deafening.

Superwoman appeared on the crow's nest. At the opposite one was the circus's resident trapeze artist Mary. Trigger smiled as she swung out on the trapeze bar. Superwoman, forgoing the wire, simply leapt. She spun through the air, seemingly suspended in midair.

As Mary arched past her, the rope suddenly snapped. The crowd, unsure of the act, grew deathly silent. Superwoman, noticing Mary's panicked grasping, suddenly dropped. She flew like a rocket, outpacing Mary and snagging her easily.

Slowing down, she crashed into the sawdust. Standing up, she and a visibly shaky Mary took a bow. He audience ate it up. Trigger scowled. "Well, there's always the animals!" he readied the pullet gun, just in case.

As the rest of the acts moved into the ring, Superwoman, Mary, and Jordan talked in the back office. "What the blue blazes was that?" Jordan was pale despite his sweat.

"Someone cut that rope!" Mary had regained her composure.

"It's true, there is no way that rope broke on its own." Superwoman held up the piece of rope in question.

"It must be Niles!" Jordan swore. "That bum swore he'd get my circus, and this proves it!"

"I'm afraid not." Superwoman shook her head sadly. "We have no proof that he did it, and he's not even in the area. We'll have to catch the saboteur red handed if we want to stop Niles."

"Ok, I see your point. I'll have everyone here search." Jordan fumed.

While the ringmaster was announcing the lion tamer, Superwoman scanned the audience. As the bare chested man cracked a whip and ordered the lions to balance on hoops, she spied a small glint of metal. Before she could act, the lion nearest to the cage jumped off its perch and roared. It hit the cage with a crash, tearing the metal bars down.

The audience began to panic as the lion, blinded by pain and anger, let out a roar and charged towards the crowd. Superwoman leapt into action, covering the distance in one jump. Gripping the animal's front paws in both hands, she ignored the beast's jaws as it clamped down on her shoulder.

Whereas a normal person would be going into shock due to the pain and blood loss, Superwoman simply dragged the animal back to the cage. Tossing it as gently as she could, she lifted the cage bars up and pressed them into place. Concentrating, she fused the metal bars back. "There, that should hold until you can get a replacement."

The lion tamer wiped his brow. "Thanks! But why did Leo react like that?"

Superwoman narrowed her eyes. A dark figure was racing away. "Give me a minute and I think I can get an answer for you."

Trigger raced through the crowd. He rounded a corner and ducked behind a dumpster. "Blast, got to think of something!" He spied Superwoman's trailer. With her inside, people had ignored it. Trigger broke into a sprint. He didn't notice that the door wasn't locked.

He did notice, upon turning on a lamp, Louis Lane sitting down. "Who the devil are you?" Both men shouted.

"Beat it buddy, Superdoll don't like pests!" Trigger reached inside his coat.

"And she likes to be called Superwoman, not doll, and I doubt you work here!" Louis drove his heel into the man's instep. Trigger howled with pain and drew his gun. Backing away, he aimed his gun directly at Louis's heart.

"Try anything and you're dead. Now, we're going to take a nice walk, just the two of us."

Superwoman slipped into an empty room. "As Clara, I can move faster through the crowd." She slipped her regular clothes over her costume and exited the tent. Narrowing her eyes, she scanned the crowd. She wasn't sure of the man's face, but when she saw Louis being shoved into the back of a car, she knew she had her man.

She walked briskly until the car drove off. Slipping her shoes off, she broke into a sprint, unbuttoning her dress as she ran. To a casual observer, it was as if she vanished. A red and blue blur followed the car.

"Trigger, you fool, how could you fail?" Niles swore as he downed another tumbler of whiskey.

"Boss, that Super chick, she isn't human!" Trigger protested.

"Bah, she's just another one of these mystery nuts running around, all smoke and mirrors!" Niles slammed his glass down hard enough to crack it. He snatched the gun from Trigger's waistband. "If she shows up, I'll show you how to deal with her!"

Louis, who had been bound and gagged this whole time, rolled his eyes. His expression changed when he saw the familiar red cape dart by the window. Niles and Trigger continued to argue.

The argument stopped when Superwoman crashed through the glass. Niles turned on her, gun cocked. "Alright, I've had enough of this!"

"And I've had enough of you!" Superwoman marched towards him. Niles pulled the trigger. The first shot struck her dead center of the chest. The slug flattened against the stylized s and fell to the floor. Four more shots followed, each one hitting a vital area and doing no damage. After taking a bullet to the eye, Superwoman reached out, tore the gun from his grasp and crumbled it into a small metal ball.

Niles promptly fainted. Trigger looked at his employer and shrugged. "I told him."

The next day, the _Daily Star_ ran with the headline, 'Superwoman saves Circus!' with a byline from Louis featuring an exclusive interview with Superwoman. Clara neatly tucked the morning edition under her arm as she prepared to get into the elevator.

She stopped when she noticed Curly leering at her. "Hey, we can squeeze one more in, come on!"

"I'll walk thanks." Clara waited until Curly turned around. While he was making sure everyone's attention was on him, she lowered her glasses. With a few gentle and quick application of her heat vision, she neatly severed several key stiches in Curly's suit. "You have a loose thread; let me help you with that!" She reached into the elevator before the doors closed. With one smooth motion, she yanked the thread out, unraveling the whole thing.

Curly sputtered and cried as he tried to cover up. Clara smirked as she watched him slowly rise up towards the top floor. Louis entered the lobby. "What are you grinning about?"

"Oh, I just feel like today's going to be a good day, that' all."

The end

Based on the story appearing first in Action Comics I#7 (December 1938), with credits to Jerry Seigel (script), Joe Shuster (pencils and inks), and Paul Lauretta (inks and letters).

Reader mail

They call me Bruce

_I love this fanfic, you do good work_

From Wolvmbm

_Great idea making a unique of the original Action Comics#6. I must say Louis is a sneaky one and sooner or later his tricks will come back and bite him in the butt, if he's not too careful and honest. Please do keep up the good work upon such a great series like this one._

And a hundred thanks to Darci for her comments.

And that's all we can print at the moment, but be sure to keep your eyes peeled for the next issue. Be here when Superwoman ventures "Into the Slums!"

And also be sure to check out the upcoming issues as well

Sensation Comics#8-Wonder Woman Under the Big Top!

Detective Comics#7-Dirigibles of Doom!


End file.
